A TID Cinderella Story
by flyinger123
Summary: Tessa has always lived in the shadows and is used to never being being noticed. But then she goes to a school masquerade dance. There, she dances with William Herondale. She leaves only two things when she deserts him on the dance floor leaving him utterly confused and mesmerized: 1. Her mask, and 2. an angel necklace (posted under watt pad too)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N -This is also on my wattpad account so if you see the same story twice, it's because it's published on both accounts. Also, this is strictly Wessa. Sorry Jessa shippers, I just personally ship Wessa. I am a hardcore wessa shipper. **

**P.S if you want to see a picture of Tessa's dress, you can go to my wattpad account. My username is Flyinger and it's called the same thing.**

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters

Chapter 1- Tessa

"Look, I'm sorry. I can't," Tessa Gray hugged the phone to her ear as she spoke, both hands on the heavy piece of machinery, "I have work today and you know how my boss gets when I don't show up. Not to mention my evil step-monster and step-sisters."

"Argh, but this is the one night you can dress up as anyone you want Tessa. A masquerade ball. Can't you get someone to switch places with you? Like that dorky kid, what's his name?" Sophie Collins, Tessa's best friend, tried to convince her, her voice lilting out into Tessa's ear.

"His name is Jem, and he's not dorky. I know you think he's hot. Besides, he has a girlfriend and he's already taking her. Face it Sophie, I can't go. I wasn't planning on it anyway. My step mom is going to Brooklyn for the weekend and someone has to take care of the house and clean up from the huge major party you know Jessamine and Rani are gonna have."

Sophie groaned over the phone,"What time does your shift even end? And if your step-mamma's in Brooklyn, then why are you even worried? "

"Because, my sisters are going and if they see me there I'll be dead before I even make it to the dance floor. And my shift ends around 9:15."

"Honey, this is a masquerade ball. No one's even gonna see your face. Think about it. For this one night, We aren't losers. Nobody knows who's popular and who's not. The whole social ladder doesn't exist. Plus, don't you wanna wear a formal gown. You'll be gorgeous, I promise."

"But I don't have anything to wear. And I have a date." Tessa could almost imagine the look on Sophie's face as she said this. She held the phone back for the explosion she knew was coming.

"WHAT! NO WITH WHO? WHERE? WHAT IS THIS LIFE? YOU DIDN'T TELL ME? WHAT THE HELL? WHAT THE F-"

"With Fitzwilliam Darcy."

Tessa waited through the silence on the other end of the phone before Sophie said, " Damn. You had me excited there."

"So...you're not disappointed?"

" Nope, cuz I'll be at your house at 9:30, helping you get ready for this dance. And I'll even lend ya a costume."

"What! No, Sophie-"

Tessa was cut off as Sophie hung up. She sighed, rubbing her tired eyes.

I guess I am going to this thing after all. (italics means thoughts and stuff...if you haven't guessed)

Work went by almost too slowly. By the time 9:15 rolled around, Tessa was tired as hell and her eyes were drooping. Still, she worked hard to make all those frappuccinos and iced-coffees. Getting a job at Starbucks was probablyy the best thing to happen to Tessa. She liked the way the coffee smelled and how her shift was at night, so when there were no customers she could make herself a drink and sit and read a book.

Tonight however, was so busy that Tessa almost fell asleep from pure exhaustion when she finally got in her car. When she arrived home, her heart fell when she realized that she still had to go to the stupid dance.

"Damn stupid high school. Why does it make everything so hard?" Tessa cursed under her breath as she made her way to the house and unlocked the door.

She had just made it past the foyer when, "TESSA, I NEED HELP WITH MY HAIR. COME HELP ME NOW!" Rani's voice rang down the huge spiral staircase to where Tessa was standing.

Tessa sighed and climbed the stairs two at a time. some

"Alright, alright Jessie. I'm coming."

Tessa entered Jessamine's room to see Rani and Jessamine getting ready for the dance. Jessamine was wearing a full floor length gown, it was very sparkly and had gold every where to highlight her blonde hair. It also had a very deep v-neck. She was sporting a gold mask.

Rainee, on the other hand, looked the opposite. She was wearing a blue very short, tight slinky dress that barely covered her chest and butt. She had a black mask.

Tessa looked skeptically at Rani's dress, "Ummm, Rani. You do know this is supposed to be a ball, right?

Rani just laughed and shook out her mud brown, stringy hair, "Exactly. While every single girl is going to have on modest ballgowns, I'm going to be the only one showing any leg and skin. That's going to attract Will's attention and by the end of the night, we'll be in a motel, doing you know what."

Jessie snorted, "Please, you're so ugly, Will wouldn't even look twice at you." She said this softly though, as to not attract Rani's attention. Will Herondale was the most popular guy at Tessa's high school. He was also very very single. He and his friends basically ruled Infernal high and every single girl had a crush on him excluding the ones with boyfriends and Tessa ad Sophie.

"Are you going Tessa?" Jessamine said this louder and Tessa shrugged.

"May-"

Rani cut Tessa off, "Puh-lease. Tessa's much too ugly to fit in a dress. I bet she couldn't even fit into something my size without making it look like it went through a shredder. She can't go."

Tessa looked down, while Jessie looked sympathetically at her.

Here was the thing about Jessamine. She wasn't mean, just self-absorbed. There were times when Tessa could see little tiny bits of the old Jessamine. The Jessamine that she used to play with when they were little. The one she could tell secrets to and confide in. But then middle-school hit and Jessie started to wear different things and get new and improved friends. Gone was the Jessie that Tessa had grown up to know and love, and here was the new, selfish Jessie. Still, there were tiny pieces of her that would shine through from time to time.

Tessa nodded her head, "You're right. I'd probably just trip and fall on my face anyway."

"That's right. Anyway, I've changed my mind. I don't want my hair done by you. I think I'll wear it straight tonight. Besides Will likes girls with straight hair. Not your curly icky mess. You should cut it off. It's much too long. All the way down to your butt. You probably sit on it during class. I bet that looks real pretty when you do that, " Rani sneered, brushed her dress and stood up, wobbling towards the door in her huge heels. She dropped her purse and bent down to pick it up. Tessa and Jessie both made disgusted faces before they looked away, saving their eyes from any more vulgar images.

"I'm taking the Volvo, you can have the Volkswagen," She directed this comment to Jessie

" I can't believe she's actually wearing that," Jessie said in a disgusted voice as she watched her sister go out the front door.

"What, the dress or the scandalous undies?" Tessa raised an eyebrow at Jessie, who replied. "Both."

Tessa turned to look at Jessie, "You look really pretty tonight."

Jessie smiled, "Thanks. But this mask makes my nose look bigger than it already is."

Tessa laughed, "No it doesn't. Besides I bet Will is going to freak when he sees you in that dress."

Jessie sighed, "I don't really like Will in that way. Besides, no matter how popular he is, he'll never like someone like me. I'm not his type."

Tessa giggled, "Will has a type?"

Jessie smiled, "He likes books, did you know that? He's really smart. He always tries to hide it, but you can kind of tell. He's helping me apply to Stanford for next year."

Tessa felt her mouth drop. Stanford was her dream college. She and Jessie had made plans to go there ever since they were 8 years old. She had thought Jessie had forgotten all about it. Tessa had even forgotten about it. She had given up that dream in 6th grade when she walked to school for the first time without Jessie by her side.

"Oh, so you are applying...to Stanford," Tessa could hardly get the words out without choking.

"Yes. So is Will actually," there was a long pause before Jessie continued in a smaller voice, "I also asked him to help me with yours. If you're willing I mean."

Jessie was playing with her fingers, knotting them, something Tessa knew she did when she was nervous.

Tessa cleared her throat, "No, no. I would love to apply. I just haven't really thought about...college."

This was a lie. Tessa thought about college constantly. She just never filled out any applications because she didn't want to face the reality that there was a very good chance she would be rejected.

"Well, I've seen your grades. I know you're in a bunch of AP classes, you scored a 2300 on the SAT, you have an internship at the hospital on the weekends and you have a perfect GPA. It shouldn't be too hard for you to get in."

Tessa felt her jaw drop. Again.

"Jessie," She said slowly, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because. Because I feel like I owe it to you and I want to be friends again."

Tessa shook her head, "It doesn't work that way Jessie. You don't just ignore me for 7 years and suddenly when you want to be friends, it's like boom. You expect me to forgive you."

Jessie bit her lip, "I'm sorry I ditched you. It's just. I was jealous of you. You were always smarter and prettier and everyone liked you better than me and I was so jealous so when I saw a way that for once, I could be better, I just took it. I didn't mean to leave you like that. I'm asking you to forgive me because even though I've done so many horrible things to you and talked about you behind your back, thinking about college just made me realize that these friends I have aren't even my real friends. You were a real friend. I'm just asking that maybe we can start clean."

Tessa had been listening to this whole monologue, her eyebrows raised. After a while, she sighed, "Fine," She said. Jessie squealed.

"But, let me just ask. How many times did you rehearse that speech?"

Jessie frowned, "Uh, I repeated it a good three times in my head before I really got it."

Tessa laughed, "Oh and by the way, I'm not prettier than you so don't even."

Jessie rolled her eyes, "Yes you are, you just don't see it."

At that precise moment, the door opened and Sophie's excited voice echoed up, "Oh, Tessa, are you ready to get ready for the ball?"

Jessie looked at Tessa, "You're going?"

Tessa sighed nodded.

"OHMYGOSH! I'll help you. EEEKK!"

Jessie squealed.

"What's she doing here?"

Sophie had climbed the stairs and she stood looking at Jessie, her hands lugging two huge dress bags.

Tessa connected with Sophie through her eyes. They had a conversation through facial expressions, the ones that best friends always have in when they can't talk aloud.

Sophie looked Jessie up and down, "Well," She said finally, "What are you waiting for? Tessa get in the shower. I'm going to get dressed. Jessamine, start picking out accessories. Lets get moving people."

Jessie grinned before shoving a towel at Tessa, who ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

When she came out, Jessie put her in a blue dress robe. Sophie was in the process of changing in the closet.

She burst out, her hands over her head.

"How do I look?" She asked,

Jessie whistled, "You look stunning."

It was true too. Sophie had a black strapless corset gown that was cinched at the waist and flowed into black silk tiered with fit nicely to her petite frame and made her skin look a milky pearly pale color Tessa knew girls would kill for.

"I even found a mask that hides my scar!"

It was true. Sophie had a huge scar on her left cheek from when she was almost taken advantage of at a party. She had a black lace mask that went low and covered her cheekbones but stopped before her mouth.

Jessie pulled out a pearl necklace and black ribbon heels. Since Sophie's hair already grew in ringlets up to her shoulders, she didn't have to do her hair. Add some black nail polish and Sophie was ready to go.

Jessie then got to work dry Tessa's hair with a blown dryer. Tessa made sure to put in heat protectant. She always took extra precaution with her hair, it was her most treasured feature. She was proud to say that she (And Sophie too since she made Sophie take care of her hair as well) had never seen a split end on her head before.

After drying her hair, Jessie did Tessa's make-up. Nothing really big since they were going to be wearing masks. Just some light blue eye shadow, eyeliner, and some blush. Tessa had never worn make-up before, but she was happy she didn't have to wear anything heavy. She had heard horrible stories of people's foundation running down their faces when they sweated and mascara smudging when eyes were blinked. Jessie had taken one look at Tessa's eyelashes before saying, "Wow, those are some long eyelashes. You don't need anything there, do you?" to which Tessa just shrugged.

Jessie then helped Tessa into the dress that Sophie had brought. It was very poofy, but suited Tessa really well. I made her look shorter than she actually was, which was good when you are 5 foot 9 inches. It also brought out the blue in her blue gray eyes. Tessa didn't put on any big jewelry, she just kept on her Clockwork Angel necklace that was her mothers. It was a bronze-ish color so Jessie lent her these little pearls of bronze for earrings. She had black velvet slippers on and her hair was left tumbling down her back in loose waves.

Tessa felt her eyes tear up as she looked in the mirror. She looked like her mother. Her mother that had died when she was 7.

Tessa shook her head. She couldn't cry. Not now after Jessie had been so kind to do her make-up.

She and Jessie had started down the stairs when Sophie called, "Wait, you're forgetting this."

She handed Tessa a blue and black lace mask that looked so delicate, Tessa was afraid to touch it.

Sophie put the mask on Tessa, tying the straps under a layer of her hair, "There all set. Who's ready to go to that dance?"


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~Tessa~~~~~~~

Tessa, Sophie and Jessie arrived at exactly 10:15. Tessa was surprised that it had only taken an hour to get ready and drive there. Then again, she wouldn't know how long it takes to get ready for a dance because she'd never been to one.

Jessie descended the stairs first. Sophie and Tessa held back in the lobby however, trying to get their courage up.

"Okay, we go down together. Deal?" Sophie looked at Tessa, waiting for her answer. She was almost 5 foot 5 in her heels, still 4 inches shorter than Tessa.

Tessa sighed, "Deal."

Jessie had already been engulfed by the crowd.

As Tessa and Sophie approached the steps, Tessa gave a gasp. It was beautiful. The whole dance floor of the rented ballroom was made of marble. The lights were dimmed slightly, but not too much and there was a DJ that was playing classical music. The whole room was covered in roses. The high ceiling was draped with them, as were the tables of food. Red, pink, white, yellow, blue, purple. Every color imaginable.

"It's beautiful," Tessa breathed in awe as she stood standing there in awe.

"Um, Tessa. People are staring," Sophie's voice came out nervously.

Tessa quickly averted her gaze from the beautiful scenery and looked down at the crowd of people.

Yes, it was true. People were staring.

Tessa didn't like it one bit.

She felt her cheeks heat up and she suddenly aware of how her dress showed so much of her shoulder and how her hair was probably tangled and sweaty. She also noticed that even with the masks, most people were recognizable She started to wonder if people could see through her costume. What if they guessed who she was?

"Come on," Sophie pulled Tessa down the big marble steps, the stares still following them.

She spotted Cecily Herondale whisper to another girl, "Who are they?"

The other girl just shook her head, "I don't know. They're gorgeous though. Do they even go to Infernal High? Anyway, I want that blue dress so badly it's killing me."

Tessa relaxed. They didn't recognize her. Probably because they didn't know who she was.

"Okay, Ladies and Gentlemen! It has just turned midnight. You may now remove your partner's mask. See who the person behind it really is!" The DJ smiling and Tessa reached the side of the dance floor and gratefully leaned against a wall.

"This is so nerve racking. What do we do now? Wait for someone to ask us to dance?"

Tessa replied to Sophie's question, "I honestly don't know. Aren't you the one who has actually been to one of these things?"

"Yeah, but I usually sit and read comic books in the corner."

Sophie and Tessa heard a chuckle and both whipped around the see Cecily and Will Herondale.

Cecily stepped forward, he red dress dragging behind her as she gracefully curtsied.

"Greetings. It is such a pleasure to meet you, I'm Cecily, this is my brother Will. I just wanted to introduce myself. I don't believe we've met."

Sophie raised one eyebrow as Cecily curtsied, "Um...hey."

Leave it to Sophie to respond to the most formal introduction ever with a casual hey.

Tessa snorted, "Smooth."

"You actually think I was going to curtsy? Think again."

Cecily smiled, "So, what are your names."

Sophie stepped forward, "We prefer not to give our names out. We want to avoid a painful death and social humiliation."

Cecily looked confused, "I don't understand. Just give us your names. There are no secrets here. Besides no one will judge, I promise."

Sophie scoffed, "Yeah right. No one will judge. I just spent the first 2 years of my high school life eating in a bathroom stall and you say no one will judge. You know what's gonna happen if I take off this mask. People are gonna call me a wannabe a loser. Skank. Slut." Sophie's comment was met with silence. When Cecily did not reply, she continued on, "Fine. You want to know our names? I'll give em to you. I'm Melinda. Melinda Jones. And this is my sister. Belinda Jones. See. There."

Tessa giggled.

Will, who had been watching this whole exchange with an amused expression, suddenly look at Tessa, "Do you want to dance?"

Tessa recoiled from the hand he had put out, "Sorry, what?"

"I said, do you want to dance?"

Tessa looked nervously at Will's hand, "Um, I don't really dance. I mean, I don't really know how. You know to this type of music and stuff."

"I can teach you."

Sophie, who had quieted as soon as Will had extended his hand, squealed, "AHH, my baby's growin up! I can't believe, her first dance and everything. This is so awesome. Belinda, you have to dance." She put two hands over her heart before taking Tessa's hand and placing it in Will's and shoving her into him.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Hottest guy in school asks you to dance, you dance."

Tessa blushed as she stumbled into Will. He put his hands on her waist to steady her.

"Sorry, about her. She. She's just really free-spirited. That's all."

Will laughed as he led her out onto the dance floor. He put hand on her waist and held her hand in the other. She place her other hand on his shoulder. Will smiled doown at her as he spoke, "Yeah, she reminds me on Cecily. Hey is your name actually Belinda Jones?"

Tessa scoffed, "No."

"So, what is your name. I would really like to know."

"I'd rather not say."

"Well that's a shame."

They danced through 3 songs consecutively before Will spoke again.

"Hey, you want to get out of here?"

Will nodded his head towards outside.

Tessa smiled, "Yes please."

Will led the girl outside, her delicate hand in-cased in his. This was so weird. Like really weird. Will had no idea who she was. How could she be so beautiful and go to their school, but he had never seen her?

"So, you go to Infernal High?"

"Yes, this is my fourth year there."

"Have we met?"

"Yes. Once or twice I think."

Will sighed. There were over 300 kids in his grade. That meant that there were around 150 girls if split equally. This was going to be impossible. He started for a different approach instead.

"So, what are your favorite books?"

The girl's face lit up into a smile, "Oh I love a Tale of Two Cities, that's my absolute favorite. But I also love Great Expectations, Little Women, all the classics really. I like modern books too. Um, I like the Chronicles of Narnia, and the Lord of The Rings, and the Grimm's fairy tales. Although those aren't really modern."

"Wow, you must like to read."

"Yes, I had to cancel a very important date with today to be here."

Will laughed softly and watched as her cheeks colored into a light pink.

"Personally I never really understood a Tale of Two Cities. I don't understand why Carton gave up his whole life for a girl."

The girl looked at him shocked, "He promised her he would protect the ones she loved and he loved her. Don't you see? He wanted her to be happy."

"Do you believe in love?" Will asked.

"I believe in family love, the kind of love that binds family together. But I don't think I believe in true love."

"Ah, I always had my doubts about that too. How can there really be true love?"

The girl was thinking, looking into the starry sky, her gray blue eyes sparkling. Will didn't think he would ever forget her eyes staring straight past through every wall he had put up.

She spoke, "I have my reasons for not believing in that kind of love. What are yours?"

"I can't say. Why don't we just move on to something else? What's your favorite color?" He asked.

She seemed to think for a while before answering, "Gray. I like gray. And you?"

"Blue. I like blue very much."

"All types of blue? What's your favorite?"

Will made a face, "I hate baby blue. I like dark blue. Midnight blue. Actually, I like the blue that's the color of your dress." He gestured to the deep blue dress she was wearing. He then noticed something around her neck. "What's this?" He put one finger up to her neck. The girl quickly clutched the necklace and looked away. "It was my mother's."

"That was sweet of her to give it to you."

"She didn't give it to me. She left it to me." Will stood confused for a couple seconds until she continued, "In her will."

Will sucked in his breath, "I'm sorry."

She bit her lip, "Don't be. It's fine really. Do you want to go back inside?"

Will didn't want to. He wanted to stay out here forever. "Sure."

She took her outstretched hand, and walked slowly to the door of the ballroom. Will noticed she wasn't wearing heels. She was very tall. Around 5 feet 8 inches. He himself was 6 foot 4 inches, so he was still taller by far. Great. So he was looking for a girl with brown hair, gray blue eyes, really tall, and wore an angel necklace. This shouldn't be too hard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sophie~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

Sophie watched Tessa leave the room with Will. They seemed to be having a great time. Sophie smiled.

"Excuse me, but would you like to dance?"

Sophie was taken aback by the invitation.

She looked up to see a very very tall man with a clack mask on. He was holding out his hand to her. Sophie, who was sitting on a frilly couch, took his hand. He led her onto the dance floor where they were playing "Make you feel my Love." by Adele.

He put his huge hands on her small waist. Her arms just barely reached his neck.

And they danced...

~~~~~~~~~1 hour and 38 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tessa sat with Will on a couch in the ballroom. She was aware of all the girls sending her jealous looks. She checked her watch. Shit it was 12. She was supposed to be home.

"Okay, Ladies and Gentlemen! It has just turned midnight. You may now remove your partner's mask. See who the person behind it really is!" The DJ smiled excitedly as all over the room people started to take off each others masks.

Will turned towards her. He reached for her mask but Tessa yelped and jumped away.

"I'm sorry. I have to go. Please. Um..." She ran.

Sophie was leaning against a wall, the mysterious boy she met next to her when the DJ made the announcement. The boy turned to her, "So can I take off your mask?"

Sophie began to panic. He couldn't see her. It was better that he didn't know who she was.

"NO!" She blurted this out forcefully and the boy looked hurt. Slowly he undid the strings of his mask to reveal-

~~~~~~~~~~Will~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Will ran up the steps, following the girl. She had disappeared though. He looked everywhere. Finally by the steps he found the mask she was wearing. She must have dropped it. He picked it up gently and was surprised to find, tangled into the straps, an angel necklace.

~~~~~~~~~Sophie~~~~~~~~~~

"Gideon Lightwood?" Sophie felt her breath begin to come faster. She was hyperventilating. She stumbled back. "You're Gideon Lightwood?" She began to back away slowly but Gideon saw her and he put an arm around her waist, preventing her from getting any further.

"Yes, I'm Gideon Lightwood. I would really like it if you told me your name? See I rather like you." His English accent echoed in Sophie's ears and she slapped his hand away as he moved to take off her mask. Gideon swung her so that her back was to the wall. "Look, I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do. But please.I need to know." He said this so kindly that Sophie began to cry, tears silently coursing down her face. She knew what would happen when he lifted he mask. He would see it. The scar. The ugly awful thing that had tormented her since the 8th grade.

Gideon looked surprised at her tears. He pulled back, "I see that I'm upsetting you. Fine I won't know your name tonight. But I promise I will find out who you are."

Sophie gulped in the air. She was so scared. He would be looking for her. All through the rest of the school year. She knew he wouldn't stop until he knew who she was. Then he would realize that she was ugly and used and disgusting and it would be a whole year wasted. Wouldn't it be better to just face rejection now? To get this over with and not have to face a year of hiding every time she saw his face? She took off her mask.

Gideon watched as the girl took off her mask to reveal a girl with deep dimples that showed through even as she was crying. She had very big brown eyes that were warm and dark. She also happened to have a long scar on her left cheek. It didn't mal her features, but it twisted her skin and stood out, red and screaming for attention. Gideon vaguely remembered her. He remembered Titania, his sister sneering about her because she won the cross country team captain slot away from her. Her name was- "Sophie Collins?" He asked hesitantly.

The girl nodded. She closed her mouth that had been gasping before for breath. Gideon stare at her. She was very pretty despite the scar on here face. And he was never one to care about looks. Why was she so scared? Didn't she know she was still beautiful?

"So now you know, and you don't need to talk to me. You don't need to look at me. You don't need to think about me. We can forget this ever happened. Sorry to disappoint you. I guess I'm just not pretty enough for the likes of you." She ran out of the room leaving Gideon confused and dejected in the ballroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Is anyone excited for Disney's new Cinderella movie? I'm so excited. I'm seeing it on Sunday. This is the first Disney movie I haven't seen on the first day it comes out in years. **

Tessa woke up in her bed to her ringing alarm. She looked at the clock and groaned. 7:15. She had to get up, clean the house, go for a jog, take a shower, do the laundry, finish homework, go buy snacks for the major blow-out party Rani threw every time they were alone in the house and SHIT! What if Will was at the party? Tessa bolted upright in bed. Shit, shit, shit. Wait...she never even attended the parties. She usually just sat in her room and read or watched movies with Sophie. Duh. She would just do this this time and nothing would happen.

Tessa smiled as she pulled on her running clothes. She also hung up her ballgown while she was at it. Sophie had let her keep it, saying it was too big for her to ever wear it anyways.

After her jog, Tessa took a shower. She always took morning showers because Rani took night showers and used the hot water. Showering in the morning always guaranteed hot water for Tessa.

By the time she was changed and good to go, it was 8:30. She then got to work cleaning. There wasn't a lot of cleaning to do. Since Tessa always kept the house spotless and never messed anything up, there was just a bit of dusting and sweeping. Tessa knew that Sunday would be the actually day to clean.

She then did the laundry. Hers and Rani's. Jessie always did her own because she claimed she liked to keep her clothing from being mixed with Rani's. Tessa knew it was just an excuse though. Jessie was always making excuses like that. Like she wanted to walk the dog to keep her from getting fat. She wanted to do the dishes because hot water makes your skin soft. **(A/N I don't think hot water makes your skin soft. IDK Whatever :D)**

Tessa then went to her room, which was in the attic. Now most people would have been like Ewww, her room is the attic? That's so gross. Not when your step-mom's rich though. Even though Tessa's step-mother was so mean and basically made Tessa do everything and refused to pay for college, making Tessa work for the tuition, she basically redid the whole entire attic when Tessa moved there in 6th grade after her dad died. Sure, she wouldn't pay for tuition to college, but she would pay for a fancy bedroom.

See Tessa's step-mom was an interior designer. So obviously, Tessa's room was very well furnished.

The whole attic was very big, as they had a very big house, and It had mahogany wooden floor and there was a huge bi circle window that overlooked the driveway. You know the type of windows. Right next to it sat Tessa's bed.

On the left side sat three floor to ceiling mahogany book shelves filled to the brim with books. This whole window and Tessa's bed sat on a loft. Well not a loft, just a slightly elevated space.

Go down three step and there was a huge wide open space. with a carpet and a blue beanbag chair. To the right was the bathroom, to the left was a walk in closet.

Next to the closet, a desk with an apple computer sitting on it.

The stairs leading down to the third floor (Yes their house was 5 floors : the basement, the 1, 2, and 3rd floor, and the attic) were straight ahead. Look up and there's some skylights.

Oh yeah, and the whole room and everything in it except the floors and shelves was painted a dark blue. Don't forget about the dark blue.

Tessa sat down at her big desk. It was also mahogany. It was also the only thing in the whole room Tessa had picked out herself. It was Tessa's favorite thing in her room. It was one of those old fashioned desks. The roll up type that had a lot of desk space but also a lot of compartments and stuff.

She had a love for cute stationary and every penny that wasn't put into college was put into either books or stationary.

She sat at the desk for 7 hours straight finishing up papers and study guides for school. She finally printed everything out in the printer that stood next to her desk. Everything had to be double-sided of course. She couldn't afford to waste paper.

Tessa looked tiredly at her old fashioned clock hanging on the wall.

Oops. It was already almost 6. She had to get the snacks.

She opened her door to find the whole house decorated with streamers and festive decorations. Jessie stood on a big ladder in the living room, trying to hang up a sparkling disco ball.

"Hey Tessa. I bought the snacks for you on my way home from the salon. Do you mind setting them out?" Jessie tried again to hang the ball but the streamers got in her face and she missed the hook.

"Oh, sure. Thanks. Here I'm taller. Let me do that. Tessa took the ball from Jessie and hung it up on the hook. Jessie smiled. "Thanks."

"Welcome."

Tessa made her way to the snack bar and started to unpack chips and dip from the brown bags when Rani banged in through the door.

"I have the booze!" Her voice was high and cheery. She was holding plastic bags filled to the brim with all types of alcohol.

"How did you get alcohol Rani? Mom took away your fake ID," Jessie emerged from the living room.

Rani shrugged, "I made a deal with the guy who works on Saturday nights. He gives me whatever I want and I give him whatever he wants, if ya know what I mean?" Rani winked at the last part and than set the bags down on the table.

"Come on. I need you guys to help me find something to wear." She grabbed Jessie's and Tessa's hand and dragged them to her room, where she threw open her huge closet and started rifling through clothes. She finally pulled out a top that resembled a bikini, "It's a pool party so I need to look like I have a bathing suit on, but I can't look like I'm actually going to swim. I think I'll wear this, and my mini pencil skirt. What do ya think?"

Jessie rolled her eyes, "You're gorgeous Rani. Tell me, how many bottles of self-tanner did you use to get your healthy glow?"

Rani looked down at her tan skin, "Only a couple," She admitted, "Do you think it's obvious I used self-tanner?" She looked up worriedly.

"No, I just know because there's, like, 5 bottles of it in the trash."

"Whew, okay good. I hate how I have to self-tan. Some girls get all the good genes. They're either really tan or really pale. It's not fair that I have to be in the middle. No matter, everyone has flaws. If I didn't have one flaw, I'd be too perfect."

"Um, okay. Cool. Hey, do you mind if Sophie comes over? We're going to watch movies and hang out in the attic."

"Whatever. As long as you clean up afterwards and don't show your ugly face."

Tessa shook her head, "No, of course not. I would never dream of it."

~~~~~~~30 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ew, she looks all constipated. I swear, orange is so not her color. She could probably use some highlights too. Maybe if they made this dress in blue..." Sophie sat sprawled on Tessa's bed, lying on her stomach as she flipped through pages of a fashion magazine.

"You should go into fashion and textiles, you'd be really good," Tessa said from where she was reading in her beanbag chair.

Sophie snorted, "And have a class with Tatiana Lightwood and her minions? No thanks. I was so good with avoiding them last year, I want to do the same this year. Even if she can't design anything for her life and I'd be so much better than her, it wouldn't be worth it."

"But, aren't you going into an internship with that guy from Vogue? You should seriously join and kick Tatiana's butt. Or at least rub it in her face that you got an internship with one of the best fashion magazines in the world."

Sophie sighed and bit her lip, "Yeah but, I really don't want the wrath of her army set in me. Plus she'd probably just say I got it because they felt sorry for me."

"Hey, do you think Tatiana's here right now?" Tessa asked Sophie hesitantly.

Sophie groaned, "No please don't let Tatiana be here."rymthe

"Why not? It's not like we're going to see her anyway."

"Yeah, but if Tatiana's here, Gideon's here too. And if Gideon's here, I can't leave. Ever. I'll have to stay here and never come out until I'm 100% sure he's gone. And even then I would still wear a ski mask."

Tessa laughed, "Okay then, it's a good thing you're sleeping over then. Hey, mind if I take a shower?"

Sophie shook her head, "Nope. Go right ahead."

Tessa smiled as she took her second shower of the day. Usually she only took one five minute one (She tried to conserve as much water as she could), but after cleaning the house and sitting for 7 hours in front of her computer, she needed something to wake her up.

She went into the shower and turned the water to cold.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Will~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Will could feel the music pounding into his bones, the steady rhythm shaking under the floorboards.

He sighed. It had been almost 20 minutes since he got here, and he was already bored.

He looked to where Cecily was chatting with her friend, Isabelle Lightwood, cousin of Gideon, Gabriel, and Tatiana Lightwood.

He slowly began to edge away. To where, he didn't know. Somewhere quiet, where he could think. Not here, where the air was thick with Girls' fake perfume and the smell of alcohol.

He reached the edge of the kitchen, where all the snacks and booze was. He walked. Past the kitchen, into the foyer and up the stairs. He saw another flight of stairs and went up that one too.

No, it still wasn't enough. He could still feel the shaking under his feet, still hear the giggles and laughter of the masses of people underneath him. He walked to the back of the hallway but then back up. Was that...another flight of stairs? Damn, he'd thought this house had only three main floors. Maybe that was the attic. It was behind a door that was slightly cracked open.

He made his way up the stairs quickly and quietly and found himself in a very large and modern bedroom. The walls were painted a dark blue with bricks in some places, there was an old glass chandelier hanging from the rafters. Skylights gave him a view of the night sky. He looked around to see a loft and a huge circle window with iron patterns on it. Next to it was a big old fashioned bed and on the bed was a girl.

"Um...hello," Will said nervously.

"AHH!" The girl on the bed jumped.

"Um, sorry to bother you, I just..." Will looked at the girl. She was dressed in a black dress and had large corkscrew curls down to her shoulders. She also happened to have a long red scar of her left cheek.

"You scared me," The girl stood up from the bed. She was only about 5 feet and 1 inch. "Look, you have to get out of here. Please."

Will stared at her evenly before answering. "I'm sorry. I just wanted a quiet place for a while, I guess I should leave. My apologies for disturbing you."

"It's alright. My friend's in the shower though and she'll be coming out any minute. You should probably go."

Will began to make his way across the room, passing a walk-in closet as he did so. As he passed, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a tiny glimmer of blue. Midnight blue. The exact same blue as-

"The girl! That's her dress!" Will rushed over to the closet and pulled out the dress. He heard a squeal behind him as the girl rushed over to the closet.

"No, don't go in there."

Will looked at the girl and put his hands on her shoulders, "I need to know who's dress this is. It's not yours, you're too short. Who's room is this? Yours? Who's you friend? The one taking a shower. Tell me."

The girl started to protest but was cut off mid sentence by the bathroom door opening. Will turned. This was it, this was finally when he got to see her real face.

The girl was wearing shorts and a tank top. She was drying her brown curls with a towel while looking at the floor. Brown hair from the dance. She was the girl.

"Sophie, can you get me my-"

The girl looked up. Will saw her eyes. Blue gray eyes from the dance. It really was her.

"You. Who are you?"

The girl didn't answer. Instead she just said, "Oh shit. Damn it."

Will sighed frustrated, "Look. I know who you are now. Can't you just tell me your name? Or are you going to force me to go to the school library and look through the yearbooks?"

The girl seemed to think for a minute before answering, "Look through the school yearbooks."

She saw the annoyed expression on his face and sighed, "Look. I'm nobody. You're somebody. I know who you are and you don't know who I am. Why don't we forget about this? I'm not looking for all this drama okay? I just want to enjoy my senior year without any worries. Now, I think you should leave."

She grabbed his arm and walked him to the door, locking it behind her and leaving Will feeling rather annoyed.

Fine, Yearbooks it was.

He opened his phone, "Hey Cece? Are you free Monday during lunch?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys. So I know that there's at least one person out there wondering about this story because there's a story much like it apparently. Here's the thing. So I don't actually read fanfiction. I only write it. There's only a couple fics I'm actually following right now on wattpad and on here. Plus, I've been writing for a long time, but I only recently started publishing on here. I just feel bad because most of my time goes into writing. It's the reason why I don't have a lot of free time so when I read a fanfic, I usually skim it, which leaves me feeling really bad because I hate it when people do that to me. I don't read fanfics unless I'm sure I can commit to it. So I had no idea there's a story like this out there. And TBH, I'm not going to look it up or try to read it because I don't want to know if it's a lot like mine or if I accidentally thought of the same idea or something because that would make me feel guilty and stuff. I'm a paranoid person, seriously. I can't even go into a movie theater without more than one exit or I freak out. Anyway, so I just came up with this idea bc I watched a Cinderella Story like IDK, a week ago with my sister? Yup, 14 years old and I only just watched it now. Anyway, then of course I came up with this. So...yeah. Please don't hate. Wow that was really long.**

**Also, sorry this chapter is so short, I'm on spring break right now and I got caught up in reading the 5th Wave. Also, I just realized that Lady Midnight isn't coming out till 2016. I thought it was March 2015 because that's what most sites say, but then one says March 2016, and one says May 1, 2015. And I really need to know what happens with Emma and Julian and I read the teasers and I am dying from laughter and I just...Yeah, it's March 2016. Damn, I dragged my mom to the bookstore today because I thought it was coming out and when I went in there were no books and I almost had a mental breakdown. I can't believe I was so stupid...Anyway enjoy, I apologize again for it being super short.**

**Monday at lunch**

"Argh, this is impossible."

"Shut up and help me."

"It's not fair. How come I always get the worst luck? There just had to be 150 girls in our grade? And the yearbooks just had to be defaced didn't they?" Will slumped in his chair, whining to his sister as he stared defeated at the pile of old school yearbooks.

Now, you may be wondering: How can it be so hard to find one girl in the yearbooks if you know what she looks like? But you have not seen Infernal High's yearbooks. You know that episode in Glee where they show all those vandalized yearbooks? Yeah, well that was Infernal High, but Infernal's yearbooks were worse. There were whole pages you couldn't see from all the scribbles and things drawn on them and some pictures were even completely blacked out with sharpie. And since no one ever bought the yearbooks, Will couldn't find anyone with a clean one.

"Okay, are you sure it was the Lovelace's house? Because we looked through the directory and it only says Rani and Jessamine Lovelace."

"Yes, I'm sure. I know because I was over before to help Jessie with her application to Stanford. She's applying and when she told me I decided to help her because well, you know Dad is a professor there so I just told her I would help her and stuff. You know she isn't actually that bad. She's pretty nice. She even asked me if I would help with her step-sister's."

Will sat staring dejectedly at the wall. He then register what he had just said and his eyes got wide and he jumped up from his chair, "HOLY SHIT! Jessie had a STEP-SISTER!"

The librarian up front made a loud shushing noise and glared at them over her glasses.

Cecily looked at the school directory again, "What's her name? Do you know?"

Will snapped his fingers, "Um, it was something with a T. Tasha, Tarla, Terri, Terra, Tara, T-t-t...Tessa! Yes that was it! Tessa. Look it up. Now!"

Cecily began thumbing through the pages, "Um, here's no Tessa here. Is it the wrong name."

"No, I'm sure. It was Tessa. Wow that's a pretty name isn't it. Tessa, Tessa, Tessa." Will repeated Tessa's name with a goofy grin on his face until Cecily slapped him.

"WILL. Pay attention. Do you think Tessa could be a nickname?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"Okay, google it';s your turn to help us. Let's see: What is Tessa a nickname for?" Cecily scrolled down on her smartphone, reading names as she got to them, "Tessala," She looked at the book again, "No there's no Tessalas, how bout Therese? Nope, but there is a Theresa Gray. She's a senior, lives on 202 Alicante Road...Just like Rani and Jessamine Lovelace live on 202 Alicante Road. OHMYGOD WE DID IT! WILL WE DID IT WE FOUND YOUR MYSTERY GIRL!"

"Excuse me young lady but I am kicking you out of this library as you cannot follow simple directions."

It was the librarian. She grabbed both Cecily and Will and threw them into the hallway, slamming the door behind them.

Will pulled himself up with a big grin on his face. "Well, that was fun," he said cheerily.

"What are you so happy about? I mean besides the fact I found your mystery girl."

"I have a meeting with Jessie at her house today after school. We're filling out the application forms. And she wants me to help with her step-sister's."

Cecily squealed, "I'm going to have a new girlfriend!" We can go shopping together and everything, Will this year is going to be so much fun!"

Will covered his ears, "Please, make that noise again and I'll make sure you never step foot into another mall again."

Cecily shut her mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N So this chapter is mainly Sophie. Unless I write more then intended. That would be a miracle though**

**It's still Monday. **

Sophie walked through the halls, her notebook clutched to her chest. She was glancing around, trying to spot his face in the crowd. She sighed tiredly. It was only 12:30 and she had already made 4 escapes. Who knew avoiding someone could be so freaking hard? Oh shit, here he comes.

Sophie ducked behind a pillar and waited for a few minutes until she was sure he was gone. She turned and walked right into something hard, solid, and definitely human.

Sophie's notebook fell to the floor, papers getting everywhere. Thank God everyone was in class or her beautiful sketches would be ruined by stampeding people.

Sophie fell to the floor, cursing under her breath.

"My apologies, Sophie." a smooth voice came from the man helping her collect her papers and Sophie groaned inwardly.

"Gideon, what a," Sophie searched for the right word, "Surprise."

Gideon chuckled, "Did you honestly think I didn't see you duck behind that pillar? Or the four other times you avoided me today?"

Sophie looked at him taken aback. _Holy Shit he's a mind reader,_ She thought

"Or I'm just really observant. Besides I could recognize those curls anywhere." He leaned over and brushed Sophie's hair back with his hand.

Sophie gulped as she stared into his green eyes. It was easy to get lost in them. They were glassy and looked liked they were made of shards, each reflecting the light and sending it bouncing to

another shard and so on. It was almost impossible to look away. Almost. Gritting her teeth, Sophie looked away.

"Um, I would like my papers back please." Sophie nodded to where Gideon was still holding a bunch of Sophie's drawings.

"Oh yes, these. Here. You're an amazing artist by the way. How come you aren't in fashion and textiles? These clothes are very nice." Gideon handed her her papers.

Sophie took them gratefully. She would put them back in order when she got to art, the class she would be hopelessly late for.

"Oh, this is just for fun. I'm not really serious," Sophie lied to Gideon through her teeth. As they stood up and began to walk, Gideon followed her.

"Um, what are you doing?"

Gideon looked confused, "Um, going to art? You do know we have that class together?"

Sophie's pink lips formed an O.

"You didn't know we had art together?"

"No, I knew...we had art. Together." Sophie trailed off awkwardly.

Gideon puffed a sigh, "I can't believe you didn't know we have art together."

"Jesus, I'm sorry okay? I try not to think about that kind of stuff."

Gideon smiled and held open the door for Sophie who huffed and walked in.

"Sophie, Gideon, why are you late?" Charlotte, the art teacher called from her desk.

"Sophie had an accident in the hallway. We ran into each other and her papers spilled everywhere," Gideon explained.

"Oh, very well. Anyway, today is free draw, so you can do whatever you want."

Sophie went to a table in the back. She put her earphones in and began to sort through her papers. After she was done, she took out a pencil and put her sketchbook on the easel.

She began to draw a girl with long legs, wearing a vintage dress design she had made up herself.

Gideon was in the back corner, a light shining on his paper, which was also on an easel.

He was drawing with pencil and the light caught his blonde hair and threw his face into shadow. Sophie longed to sketch him out. His face was so angular. She knew she would have fun doing it, but she also knew she couldn't. Gideon looked up and winked at Sophie, sending a flush through her cheeks. Sophie looked away and didn't look back again for the rest of class. She could feel Gideon's eyes on her from time to time, but she didn't look up from her drawings. With Lana Del Rey's voice in her ear, she ended up drawing vintage clothes for the rest of class.

Gideon POV

Gideon sat drawing in the corner of the room, staring at Sophie everyone in a while.

She was nodding her head to her music and drawing girls posing like runway models, wearing vintage clothing. She sang under her breath sometimes too.

She had a beautiful voice, soft and lilting and even if she was singing under her breath, he could still hear it. He could tell that she didn't notice she was doing it and he also noticed that the rest of the class liked it too from the way they nodded their heads to the music she was singing.

Gideon concentrated on drawing Sophie's mouth, chuckling about how he had changed art slots with Gabriel. She didn't even question his sudden appearance in her class. Or maybe she actually didn't know who was in her art class? Whichever it was, it didn't matter. Gideon started on her hair. Sophie looked up from where she was drawing and caught Gideon's eye. He sent her a quick wink, causing her cheeks to flare and for her to look away quickly.

She went back to drawing and Gideon could faintly hear her voice, "Hello, Hello? C-can hear me? I can be your China Doll, if you want to see me fall."

She trailed off as the bell rang, collecting her stuff. Gideon took his sketchbook and turned off the overhead lamp.

He ran to catch up with Sophie.

"Hey," He said,

Sophie looked at him. "Hey."

"You sing when you draw, did you know?" He blurted this out and smiled when he saw her blush.

"I do? How come no one's told me? Is it bad?"

"No, you're quite good actually. And I suppose no one's told you because they think so too. And it's not that loud either. Just a few lyrics here and there. You should sing louder though."

"Oh, Tessa and I sing sometimes. Just because. She's really good. I keep trying to get her to audition for the talent show, but she never does."

"You should do a duet. It would be wonderful."

Sophie giggled, her dimples forming as she said, "And break all the windows?"

Gideon snorted, "I doubt that would happen."

Sophie smiled, "Hm, that does seem a bit unrealistic. I have to go by the way. Um, bye?"

She took off down the hallway and Gideon spent the rest of the day with a big goofy grin on his face.

And when he got home, he went straight to his room where he kept his copy of the yearbooks, and finished his drawing of Sophie.

In the solitude of his bedroom, Gideon could almost hear her soft voice again, twisting and turning through the hundreds of photos and drawings that hung on his walls.

**A/N I love Lana Del Rey so much. She is my favorite artist by far. I can't even begin to explain. I love her so much. I'm like crying now.**

**:') I can't even pick a favorite song. Actually I can, but seriously they are all so sad and beautiful and I just can't explain the things her music does to me.**

**Wow, that was deep.**

**Disclaimer: That song with the lyrics was Without You by Lana Del Rey. I do not own it.**

**Anyway, next chapter will be Will and Tessa.**

**Oh yeah, how cute was Gideon? He is adorable. He was probably my favorite guy character in TID. Him and then Will and then Henry. Sorry Jem and Gabriel, but Gideon is just too amazing for words. Also, did you notice that Gideon is the only one who has an extra yearbook copy? Haha Will could have just asked him!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N New chapter. Also, since I'm on spring break right now I'm updating like a lot because I have so much time. But when Monday comes, I'm going back to school. I go to one of those private schools, you know the ones where teachers like to kill you by giving you 8 major assessments in one week. Yeah, so after Monday, I will probably only update on the weekends. Sorry, this is why I'm trying to update a lot right now. I'm also happy though because I have a lot of time to read. Yay me! I literally finished 4 series in these 2 weeks and read about 50 fics.**

**Also, I wanted to thank thedarkwhiteangel for being my first review/comment on any story I've ever posted ever. This is like huge for me and when I logged on to my gmail account, my eyes basically bugged out because I was so happy, so yeah. :') Because I'm happy, clap along if you feel...agh, this song is stuck in my head. I hate it. SOMEONE GET IT OUT!**

**So anyway, this is still Monday (Yeah Mondays are just super long)**

Tessa ran up the steps to her house, her black converse slapping the pavement and burning her feet. She burst through the front door panting, "I'm here! I'm not late! Didn't miss the bus, it's still 3:30! I'm not late." She ran a hand through her hair that was in a ponytail. Where was everyone? Rani had made it clear that she was to be home at exactly 3:30 or else.

Tessa heard laughter from the kitchen. She walked towards it, her heat still racing from her run home. She entered the kitchen to find William Herondale looking EXTREMELY uncomfortable as Rani sat on his lap and giggled, "Oh Will, you're so funny!"

Jessie sat on the other side of the table, looking like she was holding back her laughter.

Will tried to speak while gently trying to push her off, "Um, Rani. Hey, um, do you think I could have a glass of water? Maybe you could get one for me? Like, now?"

Rani frowned, "Water? Sure, but my step-sister will get it for you. That way I don't have to get up and we won't have to be apart. I don't believe you've met my step-sister. TESSA! GET IN HERE NOW! WILL NEEDS WATER! WHERE ARE YOU? URGH, SHE ALWAYS LATE THAT STUPID GIRL!"

Tessa rolled her eyes, "I was already in here and I wasn't late."

Will whipped around to see Tessa and stood up, Rani falling to the floor. Rani made a dying noise that sounded like a strangled animal as she picked herself up from the floor.

"Will? What are you doing? Sit down." She grabbed Will's shirt with such force, he couldn't get away and threw him back down into his chair, settling herself back on his lap.

"Tessa, the water."

Tessa went to the sink and slowly filled a glass with water. She could feel Will's eyes on her and she was suddenly aware of how shabby she probably looked in her sports tank top, jean shorts, and converse.

She handed the glass to Rani, who handed the glass to Will. Well, she tried to feed it to him first but Will dodged the glass and took it from her.

Tessa jumped up to sit on the counter, her legs dangling down the side. She took a banana and began to peel the fruit.

"Look, Rani, Will and I really need to finish our college applications. We planned this meeting so that we could get stuff done. Would you mind leaving? Maybe going shopping or something?" Jessie wrung her hands, looking at Rani nervously.

Rani waved her hand, "Please, no one actually does that stuff. Anyway, if you are choosing to do it, I don't know why. Who wants to go to college? Anyway, I can help."

Will sighed loudly and looked at Rani, "Look, I don't care whether you stay or leave, but I really need to do this and that requires you getting off my lap. So please. Move."

Rani stared at Will a second before she slowly slipped on his lap and into the chair next to him.

Jessie cleared her throat, "So, should we start? I know my GPA is good so I don't really need to worry about that. I'm just worried about my SAT score for reading comprehension. I'm all the way in the 60th percentile for that. Tessa's tutoring me though and I'm hoping do to better when I take it again."

Rani looked confused. Tessa knew that she probably didn't know half the terms Jessie had just used.

She was right as Rani squealed and said, "OHMYGOSH, GPA! Like Gucci, Prada, and Anne Fontaine. I love those stores!"

Jessie raised an eyebrow at Rani, shaking her head, her mouth forming an O, "No, No. GPA. Grade Point Average. It's when your teachers average all your grades together. It's what goes on your official record."

Rani cocked her head, "They actually do that? I thought that was just in movies!"

Tessa snorted, making everyone turn to look at her. She quickly took another bite of her banana.

Rani sighed, pulling out her phone and texting. Tessa could tell she was bored.

Rani looked up from her phone and smiled, "Will darling, I know you probably don't want me to leave, but some of the girls are going shopping and I would be immensely grateful if you let me go."

Will smiled widely, grinning from ear to ear, "No, no Rani. Don't let me keep you from your shopping. Please, leave if you must."

Rani smiled and leaned over to peck Will on the cheek, her lipstick leaving a red mark. Will grimaced.

Rani bustled out of the house, the door slamming as she closed it.

highfiveJessie turned to Will, "Um, you might want to wash your face. She's left a mark."

"I know." As Will went to the bathroom, Jessie turned to Tessa.

"Look, you should probably get out your stuff. We're going to do it for another hour or so and then Will's going to pick up Cecily from the house and drop the three of us at the mall to go shopping for back to school clothes."

Tessa felt her mouth drop, "What! No! You know I hate shopping. I'll just stay home. And why didn't you tell me he was helping us with it today? You totally sprung this on me."

Jessie smiled, "A little birdy, AKA Cecily, told me Will danced with a mysterious girl at the school ball. She also gave me a name. And you'll never believe who it was."

Tessa groaned, "You're trying to set me up by forcing us to fill out tortuous applications and writing personal essays and doing work? Couldn't you have at least warned me? Plus, I don't think I like him in that way."

Jessie sighed, "Tessa, I've watched you have your first kiss, your first boyfriend, your first driving lesson, your first car crash in which you totaled that disgusting old car mother gave you, your second boyfriend, your first actual boyfriend, your second actual boyfriend, your first best friend-Well I suppose she's your last too- and I've even seen you wait in line for 8 hours in front of Barnes in Nobles just to get Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows. I think I know you pretty well. Well enough to know that all the guys you've dated, were jerks. And Will's might crack inappropriate jokes at times or act like the world can't touch him, but I know that he will be good to you. And I also happen to know that he's totally your type too. Don't you dare let this opportunity go to waste. Or I will hunt you down, take you to Victoria's Secret, and make you try on every single piece of lingerie they have."

Tessa smiled, "Wow, now I know why Rani is so afraid of you when you get mad. You come up with the worst punishments."

Will walked back into the room, his face now clean of the pasty lipstick mark.

He looked from Jessie to Tessa to Jessie and finally settled on Tessa.

"So, should we begin?"

Will explained the process to Tessa. Well, she already knew it, but she wanted to hear more about it and Will seemed to be very well informed. 'My Dad works at Stanford as a professor, he also takes part in the admission process. That's why I know so much," He explained.

As he talked, Tessa was careful not to make eye contact. She focused instead on the computer screen in front of her, nodding every few minutes to show she understood.

They worked for about an hour in silence until Jessie stopped typing and closed her mac book.

"Wow, that was tiring. Okay, I think that's all for today really. Will, you ready to drive us?"

Will closed his computer too, "Yeah, let me just pack up my stuff."

Tessa sighed, "Why the mall? Isn't Rani at the mall? Can't we go to the park or something instead?"

Jessie smiled, looking proud, "We're going to the other mall on the other side of town. Rani never shops there. She says that the people who shop there are poor and she doesn't want to catch it. I think she thinks it's contagious or something. Which is complete rubbish because being poor isn't a disease and those people aren't even poor, they're just don't have as much money as us. Besides, loads of people from our school lives in that area. Sophie lives there."

Jessie paused for a moment before an idea spark in her eyes and she continued, " Hey, Sophie can come too. She lives right near the mall and we can pick her up. And she has the greatest sense of style. Everyone at school completely envies her designs and even Rani wants her wardrobe. She would be the ultimate shopping partner. Why don't you text her? This is going to be so much fun!"

Tessa groaned, "Or you know, we could just go to the movies. Isn't Insurgent coming out? We can see that. Please, anything but the mall. Sophie will take it really seriously if we go. I'm not kidding, we will be there for at least five hours if we go. She has an unlimited credit card that Vogue gave her when she became an intern and she can buy anything as long as it relates to fashion and clothing. It will be a nightmare. Please, please, please, just don't make us go to the mall."

2 minutes later, Tessa was in Will's car where he parked it down the road, going to the mall.

Jessie was sitting in the back of the car. She had all but pushed Tessa into the front seat, before clambering into the back.

Tessa folded her hands so that they were under her thighs and didn't fidget with anything.

Will began to talk with Jessie about how they both grew up in England, which was why they both had British accents.

"What about you? You grew up here didn't you?" Will asked Tessa, looking over at her from the wheel.

Tessa nodded, "Yeah, my Dad and Mom inherited the house from my Dad's father. It's been in the family for generations."

Jessie chimed in from the back, "Her mother was friends with your mother when she was in high school. I know because I saw a picture of them together in Tessa's box."

Will tilted his head, "Box?"

Tessa blushed, "Oh it's nothing. It's just a box of my mother's old stuff that she gave to me. Photos and trinkets and such."

"Like your necklace." Will didn't ask this as a question, he stated it.

"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask you what happened to it."

"Oh, I dropped it at the dance. It's nothing really."

Will pulled up in front of his house. Jessie smiled and got out of the car.

"I'll go fetch her. You two wait here."

An awkward silence ensued her departure. Will cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Your necklace, the one you dropped. Well...you see... I have it. I picked it up from the floor after you left."

Will slowly took the necklace out of his pocket. Tessa seeing it made a wild grab at it but Will pulled it away.

"Not so fast. I want something in exchange for it."

Tessa's mouth dropped open, "Like what?"

Will smiled evilly, "I want a kiss."

"No."

"Fine then no necklace."

"No you can't do that! It's mine!" Tessa saw Will's face and knew that if she didn't kiss him, she would never get her necklace back.

"Fine...I'll kiss you. I promise. Just give me the necklace first."

Will gave Tessa a suspicious look before handing over Tessa's beloved necklace. She snatched it and clasped it around her neck whSheere it ticked familiarly.

Will grinned, waiting expectantly.

Tessa leaned over and quickly kissed him...on the cheek.

"Oh, come on Tess, that's not fair."

"Yes it was. I kissed you. And don't call me Tess."

Will pounted, his face crinkling up comically and Tessa almost laughed.

"Okay, fine."

No one had ever called Tessa Tess before. To be honest, she rather liked it when Will said it. It was a soft name. Tess. But she didn't tell Will that. Instead she just smiled obnoxiously at him.

The car door opened, Jessie and Cecily piling in.

"EY!" Cecily slapped Will a high five and waved at Tessa.

"So, we're off then? And Sophie's coming right? This is going to be the best shopping trip ever!"

When they finally arrived at Sophie's home, Sophie was already waiting outside. She was smiling from ear to ear and looked equally excited as Jessie and Cecily. Tessa inwardly groaned.

Sophie sat in the back with Jessie and Cecily, chatting with Cecily about different clothing styles. Apparently Cecily was in fashion and textiles.

The mall came into view and Tessa eyed it with hatred.

Sophie all but dragged her out of the car, pulling her arms and pushing her towards the entrance.

"Come on. Let's go!"

As they got inside, Sophie let Tessa go and turned towards the girls, "Okay, so it's completely obvious that we're here because Tessa needs a makeover."

"WHAT?! NO ONE TOLD ME!" Tessa looked at Cecily's and Jessie's faces and collapsed dramatically.

"No, I won't. NEVER!"

"Shut up. You're coming. We can do this the easy way, or the painful way. Which one?"

"...the easy way."

"Okay. Well first we need to figure out a style for Tessa. Like you know how Jessie's sort of hip and fresh and Cecily's really cute? Yeah, we need to find something for Tessa. I suppose we could throw in some vintage stuff because I think it really suits her but I'm also getting a sort of rocker chic vibe from you. Like a lot of black eyeliner, black, blues, dark colors. Why don't we go East and hit the stores there, then we'll go West, then North. Then after we look at everything, we'll go back to the stores and by what we want. Good?"

Jessie stared at her, shocked, "You weren't kidding when you said she would go all out, were you?"

"Hell No. Brace yourselves," Tessa said seriously.

Cecily than began to map which stores they would go to. When she was done she closed it and threw her hands in the air, "THIS IS GONNA BE THE BEST SHOPPING SPREE EVER! LETS GO!"

She grabbed a hold of Tessa and ran into the nearest store in the East wing.

Icing. Tessa groaned.

This was going to be a long day.

**A/N I don't know a lot about the College admission process. I have watched the movie Admissions though. Also, my sister is applying soon and at my school college is basically all everyone talks about. So I guess I do know a bit. But still, if I got anything wrong, just try to ignore is. I don't really know how good Stanford's writing program is, but I know that it's really good. Or maybe that was Oxford's... whatever. Just pretend it's a really good writing school, which it probably is, but anyway. Yeah. That's it I think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**YES! It's finally Tuesday.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a week, but I had school and you know how school is. Also I'm thinking of starting a new story about the Disney fairy Glimmer and her back story. She's from the Pixie Hollow Games and she is my absolute favorite fairy ever. Anyway It's Tuesday and basically what happened on Monday is: Will finds out who Tessa is. He goes to her house. Gideon and Sophie are kind of not really friends, but getting there. And then they went on a huge shopping trip and decided to sleep over at Sophie's. Just in case those chapter were confusing, that's the breakdown of what happened on Monday.**

**Also, I'll try to post the outfits on my profile. I know it's kind of weird, but I love clothing even though I'm a complete slob. I actually just like drawing them. I'm taking a course over the summer and it's for drawing ideas that are from your head and putting them down on paper. I'm so excited. But just saying that I do make really long descriptions of clothing and plan out what each character wears everyday because that's just who I am. So if you find it weird, just understand. **

**-Tessa-**

Tessa woke up snuggled in a sleeping bag. She was sleeping in Sophie's room. It was still dark outside, but light enough to see the inside.

Tessa groaned and sat up. She looked at Jessie sleeping next to her and vaguely remembered having a sleepover after a long day of...shopping. Tessa inwardly groaned. She eyed the bags of clothes sitting at the end of Sophie's bed. They had probably bought a whole garbage bag of stuff for Tessa. Maybe even more.

Tessa looked around the room. Sophie's room was painted white. Even though Sophie's family was not very well off, she was an only child and had a reasonably large room. Everything in it was white. Completely white. All her clothes were inside a closet and her books were in her and her dad's study room. It basically looked like a blizzard had hit and doused her room with snow. There was however, one speck of color. Standing in the middle the room was a low table. On the table was a tall fashion doll wearing a black mermaid dress.

Then, Sophie's alarm began blinking.

Sophie groaned and rolled over. She sat up and rubbed her blurry eyes.

"What time is it?" She asked in a sleepy tone.

Tessa looked at the clock on Sophie's wall.

"6:00. We have to get ready for school."

Sophie nodded tiredly and said, "Thank God it's an easy day today."

At Infernal High, there were easy days and hard days. They had an eight day cycle. Days 1,3,6, and 7 were easy days. That meant they only had one major subject and the rest of the day they had study hall to catch up on work for the hard days, art and music, and gym. And lunch of course.

Tessa snorted, "Are you kidding? Today is the day that Ms. Kirk is making us sing our solo songs in front of everybody in chorus. Don't you remember?"

Sophie turned white and groaned, slamming her face into a pillow, "Shit, I forgot. Ugh, I hate how our school requires you to do either chorus or band in high school. Don't you only need one year of art to graduate in regular schools?

Tessa nodded, "Yeah."

Cecily bolted up from where she was sleeping. She was panting hard, "Oh my Jesus, it was just a dream."

"What was just a dream?" Sophie asked.

"I had a dream that Will got stuck on top of a mountain made of chocolate, and we had to rescue him. Tessa refused to come because she hates chocolate and Gabriel kept on making jokes about how stupid Will was to get stuck up there. So we took these metal things and we climbed up the mountain, but halfway up the mountain disappeared because Will had eaten it all. So there Will was, like Godzilla. He was like, 30 feet tall and really big because of all the chocolate. So he started to chase us and of course we hid in the remnants of the chocolate mountain, but Will followed us and began stepping on all the chocolate pieces and squishing them. He was about to step on us when I woke up."

Her words were met with silence until Tessa smiled, "Ha. I was smart enough to stay away form the chocolate. I would have been the only one who didn't die."

Cecily threw a pillow at her. Jessie, who had woken up halfway through Cecily's story giggled.

"Well, we have to get ready for school. Since Cecily and Jessie took a shower last night, Tessa and I get to take ones this morning." Sophie hopped off her bed and made it quickly before grabbing her shower robe and going into the bathroom down the hall.

Cecily jumped up and pranced towards the shopping bags.

"Oh Tessa! We have to decide what we want to wear today!" She said this in a singsong voice that basically screamed 'I want to torture you'.

Tessa considered making a run for it, but then decided that that would be unrealistic. She would never make it to the door in time.

Cecily pulled out a shirt that looked like a skull and a pare of tights and jeans shorts. She tossed them to Tessa who took them cautiously.

She also tossed her a long sweater which made Tessa rejoice insides.

"Finally, something that covers stuff."

"Haha very funny."

-Cecily-

Cecily slammed her locker shut, blowing her hair from her eyes.

It was so hot. She fanned her flushed skin with a workbook. It wasn't fair how the one wing of school where her locker was was the one wing that didn't have air conditioning. Seriously.

She made her way to fashion and textiles, sighing in relief as she entered the cool room.

She walked to the back of the fabric covered room and greeted her friend, Isabelle Lightwood, with a hug.

"Izzy, how's it going?"

Izzy kissed Cecily on both cheeks, french style.

"Cece, it's been marvelous. I'm so excited for this school year, aren't you?"

Cecily smiled, "Yeah, I know."

Izzy began to sketch a drawing of a dress in her notebook while still talking to Cecily. Their teacher pretty much let them do whatever they wanted as long as they produced some type of clothing pieces by the end of the term.

"You know, I think this year will be the year we finally get boyfriends," Izzy said out of the blue.

Cecily choked, "Sorry, what?"

Izzy giggled, "Well, we've been single for most of our high school lives. Don't you want to get out there. Live a bit?"

Cecily shook her head slowly, "Um...no?"

Izzy rolled her eyes, "Fine, die a virgin. But just for the record, if you are going to go for anyone, go for Gabriel Lightwood. That boy turns cartwheels whenever you're around."

Cecily almost dropped the measuring tape she was holding, "What the fu-"

"It isn't ladylike to curse." Izzy warned in a singsong voice.

Cecily felt her cheeks go red, "Gabriel Lightwood _does not_ turn cartwheels when I'm around and he is a jerk."

Izzy smiled, "Sure. Whatever you say."

Cecily slapped Izzy's arm, "Do you know something I don't?" She asked.

Izzy just widened her eyes, "Who, me? I don't know anything."

She went back to sketching.

Cecily squealed "Oh my God! You totally know something. Tell me."

Izzy sighed and threw down her pencil, "Gabriel was hanging out with Jace over the weekend." Jace was Izzy's insanely hot adopted brother.

"I heard them talking. They didn't know I was home. They were talking about the girls they would...you know." Izzy nodded her head at Cecily, expecting her to get it.

Cecily just crumpled her eyebrows though, "No, I don't know."

"You know..." Izzy rolled her hands in a circular motion still expecting Cecily to get it.

Finally she sighed and said, "Do."

Cecily's confused expression remained for a couple seconds before she realized what Izzy was talking about.

"Oh, ew that's gross. That's what guys talk about? Ew."

Izzy nodded, "I know. Anyway, Clary, my best friend was over a couple days before and Jace for some weird reason has been obsessing over her all of a sudden. So obviously he said Clary and well...Gabriel. He, you see,"

"Just spit it out!"

"He's liked you since the 5th grade."

Cecily dropped her pencils and gasped, "NO!"

"YES!"

"NO! The 5th grade? Wow that's a long time."

"I know. And it's really funny because apparently everyone knows except you."

Cecily gaped like a fish, opening and closing her mouth.

"Wait..if everyone knew, how did you only find out now?"

Now it was Izzy's turn to open and close her mouth.

Cecily gasped, "You knew, didn't you? You knew that a guy liked me and you didn't tell me?"

Izzy bit her lip, "Weeelllll, I had my suspicions but I didn't want to say anything until I was completely sure. And now I am so there. OW! What was that for?"

Cecily had hit Izzy over the head with her sketchbook.

"That was for keeping this from me."

Cecily tossed the sketchbook on the table and it opened up to a random page.

"Hey, this isn't mine..."

Cecily picked the sketchbook up and looked through the drawings. They were much more complex and original than anything she had ever done. Could it be-

"Property of Sophie Collins, 11 grade. Infernal High."

Cecily read the ownership card in the book.

Izzy flipped through the drawings and whistled.

"Man, she is good. Way better then anyone here. I should introduce her to Clary. She's the best artist I've ever met. They would probably get a long well. Too bad Sophie isn't in this class, she would make Ms. Charlotte do back flips."

Miss Charlotte was the young and hip fashion and textiles teacher. Her husband, Mr. Branwell, taught physics.

An idea sudden'y sparked in Cecily's head and she jumped up, the sketchbook in hand and made her way to 's desk.

"I just wanted to show you something. You see, I have this friend and she's a little shy about her work. I thought that maybe if you saw some stuff and you talk to her a little bit, you could convince her to join the class?"

Charlotte smiled, showing her petit teeth,"Of course."

She took the sketchbook and began to thumb through the drawings, her eyebrows raising higher and higher into her hair.

When she was done, she gave the sketchbook back and crossed her hands, "May I ask whose art that was?'

"Sophie Collins. She's in 11th grade as well."

Charlotte nodded her head seriously.

"I think Miss Collins and I need to have a talk. I've been looking for a student like her for a very long time."

Cecily nodded, "Yeah, she's really great."

As Cecily made her way back down the isle, Tatiana Lightwood hissed at her, "What was that all about?"

Cecily breezed by, "Nothing of your concern."

Izzy raised her eyebrows at Cecily as she returned, "Is it just me, or do I get the feeling we're gonna have a new classmate soon?"

"It's not just you."

Izzy squealed, "Oh my God! New girl for the group. I can't wait to pair her up with someone. Who do you think she would look good with?"

Cecily shrugged.

Izzy began snapping her nails on the black table, thinking aloud, "Hm, she's short and skinny. So maybe Conner Gerbil? But who would want a boyfriend with the last name Gerbil? I would suggest Jace, but he's got his heart set on Clary, even if she won't give him the time of day...She has brown hair so maybe someone blonde? Hmmm..."

"Gideon Lightwood has a thing for her if it helps." Cecily said casually.

Izzy shot up, "What! Since when?"

"Since the dance."

"No, she was the girl dancing with him? Awww, this is so cute. They are perfect. I can totes see this happening."

Cecily saw a mischievous glimmer in Izzy's eyes and smiled, "Are you think what I'm thinking?' Cecily asked.

Izzy grinned wickedly, "Oh yeah. We are so setting them up."


	8. NOT A CHAPTER AN

**Okay, this is not a chapter. Sorry...**

**Just a quick question.**

**Who wants me to add Clary and Jace's story to this?**

**The main couples will still be Sophie and Gideon and Will and Tessa, but just throwing in some Clary and Jace POVs in the story to get the outsider view of this whole situation and maybe a funnier and more comical approach with them too.**

**If you want Clary and Jace's story to be in this, just comment and tell me. If not, then comment and tell me.**

**As long as there is at least two people who say no, I won't do it.**

**If there are at least 2 people who say yes, I will.**

**If there are 2 people who say yes and 2 who say no, then...I'll wait for another person to say something else before I decide.**

**I just always feel really annoyed when an author does something to a story that makes it bad and I want to stop reading but I can't.**

**For example, a story starting out as Harry Potter and slowly evolving into some crazy messed up story about my little pony in Hogwarts. It's one thing to actually write something like that, but another to start out completely normal then drop that little surprise on the readers. Like, "Oh, by the way, I know I'm on chapter 21 and Harry and Ron just got into a huge argument and it's the peak of the story, but I decided that Pinky PIe (This is the one name I remember from when I was 6) is now going to be a new character and she's Ron's soul mate. Like WTF PEOPLE!**

**Also, I have nothing against My Little Pony. I used to really like that show. Seriously. And I had the little toys and everything...**

**Anyway BTTP (back to the point)**

**Since the title specifically says, A ****_TID_**** Cinderella story, I don't want to include TMI characters if nobody wants them I just included Izzy cuz I ran out of ideas. But if you want them, I'm more than happy to include em.**

**So comment and tell me what you want.**

**Also, update this weekend. It's gonna be a Sophie POV.**

**Little sneak-peek: Blind Date...sorta**


	9. Chapter 9

**Since there have been a lot of people who have voted no, I am not putting Clace in.**

**However, so as not to disappoint the people who want a Clace story, I will be writing a new story for them. This is the summary and first chapter will be up by next weekend:**

**Clary Fray is invisible. Ever since she moved to Infernal High two years ago, it's like she doesn't exist. She's just the girl who draws all the time and is best friends with the other super hot girl Isabelle Lightwood. So why is Jace Lightwood suddenly talking to her? High school suddenly turns into accidental pranks that weren't supposed to be pranks, truth or dare and KFK in detention, and accidentally causing a fire in science class. Clary's senior year is going to be a mess and she knows it. She just didn't think it would be this big. And this takes place in a school called Pandemonium BTW.**

**For those of you who don't know what KFK is...it's a really big thing at my school. It's also super weird and fun. And if you don't know and want to know...then read the story. Remember. it will be up next weekend. Or hopefully this weekend if I have time.**

**Also, a lo of you asked for Magnus and Alec. And I decided that they are going to be in this chapter very very briefly.**

**Just watched Pride and Prejudice...Just cuz of Kiera Knightley.**

**So yay. **

**HAPPY EASTER! **

Sophie POV- Manage Stories

Sophie huffed in the passenger's seat and crossed her arms.

"This is so not fair."

Cecily giggled from behind the wheel.

"It's not supposed to be honey."

Sophie puffed air out from her cheek and kicked the dashboard with her knee.

"Where are we going anyway? You said we were going to the ice cream place down the road. This is not down the road."

Cecily just smiled.

"You'll see."

Sophie groaned and stared out the window sullenly, watching as trees and bushes blew by, Where the hell were they going that was so far from where she lived?

After about 5 minutes, Cecily finally pulled up in front of a restaurant called Taki's.

Sophie frowned.

"What are we doing here?"

Cecily just pointed towards the door.

Sophie squinted her eyes.

"What the hell is Gideon and Isabelle Lightwood doing here?"

Isabelle was Gideon's cousin.

Sophie saw the look on Cecily's face and her eyes widened.

"No. No, you did not just set me up with Gideon Lightwood. Cecily! Please no. I refuse to get out of the car."

Cecily rolled her eyes, "Oh no. You are getting out of the car. You know how I'm going to make you?"

Sophie leaned away from Cecily.

Cecily smiled evilly.

"If you don't get out right now, I will get Gideon to come over here and carry you inside."

Sophie whimpered.

"I'm getting out. I'm getting out."

She quickly got out of the car, slamming the door extra loud to emphasize her displeasure.

She and Cecily walked towards Taki's to where Isabelle was checking her watch.

"Go easy on him," Cecily whispered, "Izzy kind of kidnapped him too."

"Whatever." Sophie was still sulking as Cecily and her finally reached Taki's.

Gideon's eyes widened when he saw Sophie.

"So this is what you've been giggling on the pone with Cece for the past few days, " He glared at Izzy who grinned angelically and ushered them in through the doors.

"Yes, it is. And you two are going on a date. There is a reservation for you and you guys are going to walk to Gideon's house after this since it's so close. Then you can drive Sophie home and yeah...bye."

Izzy and Cecily ran off.

"Wait, come back!"

Sophie began to run after them but stopped at the doors when she saw that they had already gotten in their cars.

She turned to Gideon.

"I cannot believe them, can you?"

Gideon chuckled, "You have to admit that it was a good plan of theirs."

Sophie frown became deeper, "An evil one"

Gideon bit his lip, "Should we go sit?"

Sophie nodded, still looking really angry.

A guy led them to a table for two in the dimly lit room.

Sophie began to feel uncomfortable and also felt completely underdressed.

Gidoen was wearing a white T-shirt and dark jeans. He looked pretty dressed up.

Sophie was only wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a black tank top with a cardigan (also black by the way). Everyone around her seemed to be really dressed up and she could feel all their stares on them as they walked across the room.

Gideon sat across from Sophie, facing her.

Sophie huffed and sat down facing away from him, crossing her arms.

Gideon started to speak, "So do yo-"

Sophie held up a hand, "Don't talk to me."

Gideon sighed.

"Look, Sophie-"

"I said, don't. Talk. To. Me."

Sophie went back to crossing her arms.

Gideon just chuckled though.

Then he pulled out a sketchbook from his bag and began to draw something.

They sat like this for about 7 minutes, not saying a word.

Gideon began to chuckle slightly, looking at his drawing and Sophie felt herself getting curious. Finally she sighed and turned to face Gideon.

"What are you drawing?" She asked softly.

Gidoen smiled softly and ripped the paper form his sketchpad, handing it over to her.

Sophie took one look at it and laughed.

On the paper was a cartoon drawing of Sophie.

She was sitting with her legs and arms crossed, looking very annoyed and turning away from a table.

She looked exactly like a cartoon version of Sophie, complete with dimples and her big roller curls.

Sophie handed the drawing back to Gideon who shook his head,

"No, keep it."

Sophie smiled.

"Thanks. You're a really good artist by the way."

Gideon started to say something but was cut off by a super sparkly man in a tuxedo running towards them.

"Whew, busy night. So sorry it took so long. So darlings, what can I get for you tonight?"

Did Sophie mention the man also had purple hair?

Sophie and Gideon stared at each other, both trying not to laugh.

"Um, I'll get a burger with fries please."

Sophie said, choking on her laughter.

The glittery man didn't seem to notice, he was too busy writing down her order.

He looked at Gideon for the first time and his eyebrows shot upwards.

"And for you?" He asked.

Gideon looked at the menu.

"Uh, I'll take a burger too, but with sweet potato fries instead."

The waiter smiled while putting down his order.

"Okay, coming right up. By the way, my name's Magnus. Magnus Bane "

He then proceeded to lean down and whisper, not so quietly,

shrugged"If it doesn't work out with her, I'm available." He then winked at a surprised looking Gideon and was off.

Gideon and Sophie watched him go before bursting into laughter.

"Oh my God! Did he just sort of ask you out?"

Gideon shook his head, "That was so weird."

Sophie giggled again, "That was hilarious. he was though...So, are you going to take it up? You know, if it doesn't work out with me?"

She teased Gideon, who blushed slightly. Sophie burst into soft giggles again

He caught her hand from under the table and Sophie's laughter subsided. She looked at Gideon's green eyes that were staring at her with a burning intensity.

"You really are something, know that?"

Sophie felt a blush come to her cheek and she looked down at the table so she wouldn't have to look at his eyes.

"Let's play 20 questions." She blurted suddenly. She just wanted to change the topic. She could still feel Gideon's huge hand encasing her own tiny one.

Gideon smiled, "Okay, you go first."

"Um, What your favorite color?"

Gideon answered smoothly without even needing to think first, "Brown. How about you?"

"Black."

Gideon nodded, "Yeah, you wear it a lot, don't you?"

Sophie laughed, "Yeah I do. Okay. Favorite movie?"

Gideon looked up the ceiling, "Damn, this is hard. Ummm, I don't know. I like the Marvel superhero movies?"

Sophie squealed. People from different tables looked at her oddly and she blushed.

"Oh my God! I love Marvel! Who's your favorite?"

"Spider-man."

"I LOVE SPIDER-MAN! My favorites are Spider-man, Thor, and Captain America."

Gideon raised an eyebrow, "Captain America?"

Sophie gasped, "Of course. I remember when I first saw Captain America I cried for days. It was so sad. Then, when Captain America The Winter Soldier came out, Tessa and I watched the trailer and started having a meltdown in the hallway because we thought that Steve and The Black Widow were going to get together and we were shouting about how Peggy was his one and only love and if he gets together with Natasha we would track him down and make him love Peggy again."

Gideon seemed surprised by her outburst, "You do know he's fictional and it's an actor following a script, right?"

Sophie glared at him, "It doesn't matter, he's still gorgeous and amazing. He and Peggy should have had their happy ending. And she like him even when he was scrawny. She had the picture, remember? So ha!"

At that moment Magnus had come back with their food.

He set the plates down in front of them and left, winking again at Gideon who ignored him.

Sophie was staring at the man's purple hair in fascination, when she saw a familiar face walk in.

"Hey, isn't that Alec Lightwood?"

Gideon looked over to where she was pointing and scrunched his eyebrows up.

"Yeah, that's him."

Sophie bit her lip, "Weird."

"Yeah."

-One hour Later-

Sophie was walking beside Gideon towards his house.

They were still playing 20 questions and Sophie had just asked what Isabelle had done to get him into the car.

Gideon snorted, "She told me we were going to a fancy art gallery."

Sophie gasped, "That's so much better then mine. We were going to the ice-cream place down the road."

Gideon ruffled her hair, "You like ice-cream?"

"Uh, duh?"

"You really like food, don't you?"

Sophie slapped his arm, "I cannot believe you just said that!"

"Ow, and I'm not saying you're fat or anything, quite the opposite. I'm just saying you talk about food A LOT. Seriously, you're so tiny, I'm wondering how you were able to eat the same thing I did at Taki's and still finish 10 minutes before me. And I'm twice your size."

Sophie grinned, "It's a talent."

Gideon smiled, "Sure."

A rain drop came and fell on Sophie head. She and Gideon looked up.

"Uh, oh."

They looked at each other.

The rain started to pour. IN two seconds flat, Sophie was soaked from head to toe.

So was Gideon.

They ran all the way to his house laughing as they approached the front door.

Gideon pushed the doorbell and Gabriel, his brother opened it up.

Gabriel looked at them skeptically,

"What's going on?"

Gideon pushed past him and dragged Sophie in too.

"Sophie and I were on a date and we got caught in the rain. Do you mind if she takes a shower? I'm driving her home afterwards."

Sophie stared at Gabriel, trying to see the resemblance between him and Gideon.

Gabriel and Gideon were twins. They both had the same jawline, but Gabriel was more tan than Gideon was.

Gideon had much wider shoulder though. And he was blonde whereas Gabriel was brown-haired.

Gabriel also had a lot less laugh lines than Gideon.

Gabriel shook his head yes, breaking Sophie's train of thought, "Yeah, sure whatever."

Gideon grinned and took Sophie's hand, leading her into a bathroom.

"Here, you can shower and change into this."

He hand her a towel, a pair of pajama shorts, and a very big t-shirt that must have been his as it went down to Sophie's knees.

Sophie raised an eyebrow.

"Shorts were Tatiana's" Gideon said.

"Oh, thanks."

Sophie took the stuff and waited for Gideon to leave before getting in the shower.

Afterwards, she dressed and unlocked the door.

Her clothes were soaked so she wrung them out in the sink and placed them in a plastic bag Gideon had given her.

Walking down the hallway, she saw a door slightly hanging open. She could see Gideon's blonde hair through it and she walked towards it and knocked on it softly.

"Gideon?"

Gideon came to the door, blocking the view of his room with his figure.

"Yeah, Are you done? Do you want to go home now?"

Sophie nodded.

"Yeah, that'd be great. It was fun today. Thanks."

Gideon smiled and led Sophie down to the garage, where they kept the cars.

He opened one side for Sophie and then climbed into the driver's seat.

"So, what do you think of my brother?" He asked.

"He's cool. Nice, I guess. He's the one with that thing for Cecily, right?"

Gideon snorted, "Yeah, he's liked her forever, but is sort of convinced she hates him."

"Why?"

"Well, Will found out and got really mad and told him to back off. He said I quote, 'If you ever go near my sister or even look at her, if she even _finds out_ you like her, I will hunt you down and castrate you with a cheese grater.' So yeah, he doesn't really like to talk about it."

Sophie laughed, "Aw, that's cute though. Will's so protective of her. I can't believe she doesn't know he likes her. Even I've known since 10th grade."

Gideon snorted, "I'm pretty sure everyone knows except her."

He pulled up in front of Sophie house and she unbuckled herself.

"Thanks for tonight."

"No problem."

Sophie leaned over and kissed Gideon on the cheek.

"It was a really good first date. Even if you didn't necessarily plan it."

Gideon blushed from the kiss and cleared his throat.

"Sophie, I was wondering, if I. Well if I might be able to see you again after today? As in, I would like to take you out again."

Sophie raised her eyebrows, "Okay, but I'm warning you. Whatever you do has to relate to food or I'm not going."

Gideon chuckled, "Of course I knew that."

Sophie grinned and stepped out of the car, "See you."

"See you."

**MAGNUS POV (Suprise?)**

Magnus sighed after a long night of waiting tables.

It was 12:30 and everyone had gone home. He was required to stay however. That was because there was still one customer.

Magnus went over to the blue eyed, dark haired boy and sat down next to him, putting the cup of hot chocolate in front of the boy.

"On the house."

The boy looked at Magnus surprised and reached for the cup of cocoa.

"So, what's your name?"

"Alec Lightwood."

"So Alec, Why the long face? Bad break-up?"

Alec made a face, "You could say that."

Magnus looked at him, "What happened?"

"She broke up with me because she thinks I'm gay."

"Well that sucks."

"Well, I am. But still, she was really nice and I'm kind of bummed out by it."

Magnus choked, "Wait, you are?"

"What?"

"You are gay?"

"Oh. Yeah, I am."

"Wow."

**Tessa's POV **

**Tuesday morning (It's like the chapter of Cecily's POV but from Tessa's POV so we are going back a couple days)**

Tessa walked into school feeling extremely self- conscious. The shorts and tights Cecily had given her felt exposing and the cardigan was huge and went down lower then the shorts did.

Thank God she could get changed at lunch into her uniform (The track team had a meet today and they were required to change at lunch)

The first three periods passed in a blur of weird stares and boys wolf-whistling as she passed them by.

She felt really awkward.

Like _really_ awkward.

The kind of awkward that makes you trip over everything and makes you really red in the face.

By the time lunch came, Tessa was all but running to the bathroom to put on her track uniform.

She pulled up the black sports shorts and her black Nike sneakers.

The shirts were just these under armor black shirts that said Infernal on the front and Angels on the back. (That was their school mascot)

As she exited the door and hurried to lunch, tying her hip length hair into a ponytail,

While in the lunch line, someone cleared their throat behind her.

"Hey Tess."

Tessa whipped around to see Will.

"Don't call me Tess."

Will grinned.

"It's so fun to annoy you."

He looked her up and down, "You changed."

"Yeah, I have a track meet."

"You're on the track team?"

"Yes, I am."

"Where's your meet?"

"Pandemonium School."

"That's weird. That's where my football game is today."

Tessa groaned, "It is?"

Will took a strand of Tessa hair and curled it around his finger, "It is."

Tessa frowned and yanked her hair back before turning her face back to the front of the line.

She didn't talk to Will for the rest of the day.

Until she got to the buses that is.

See, sports at Infernal High were weird.

People took it really seriously.

If you were on a team, the games were always straight after lunch, why? Tessa didn't know since it was kind of stupid. Why would anyone want to run straight after eating a bunch of dairy or whatever?

Anyway, after the games for all the sports, the students came back to school and finished their last three periods. The kids who didn't have sports could either go home, watch the meets/games or have a two hour study hall before they had to come back to class.

It was really stupid. Having class after a meet or game. Everyone was either super tired and depressed because they lost, or jacked-up and hyper because of the win.

As Tessa made her way down to the buses, she shivered. It was a lot colder than she had anticipated it to be.

She saw that everyone was also shivering as they too had forgotten to bring sweaters. To be fair, the weather people had been wrong. They said it was supposed to be really hot with a high of 83 degrees Fahrenheit, but it was 55. How were they that off? Stupid weathermen.

Tessa got onto the bus that held the football and track teams. (If the sports teams were going to the same school, they traveled together)

She was looking for Cecily when a hand pulled her down into a lap.

"Hey!"

She glared a Will who still had his mischievous grin.

"Come on Tess, Sit with me!"

"No, I'm not going to sit on your lap."

"Fine, sit next to me then,"

He patted the empty seat beside him.

"No, I'm sitting with Cecily."

"You can't. Cece is siting with Izzy. The only available seat is this one. Unless you want to stay on my lap."

Tessa, after looking around and realizing he was right, groaned and slid into the seat next to him.

"I hate you so much."

Will threw one arm around her.

"No you don't. You love me."

"In yours dreams."

Tessa tried to get his arm off, but he just put it back around her shoulders.

Eventually Tessa just got tired and stopped trying,

Will grinned and pulled closer.

"That;s the spirit Tess."

Tessa rolled her eyes and glared at him, but didn't struggle. She knew it was no use.

All she could think about was how thankful she was that Rani didn't do track.

"So, what's new with you?" Will asked, looking down at Tessa.

Tessa sighed, "Well, there's this boy," she started.

Will raised his eyebrows, "This boy, who is he?"

"I can't say. But he's very charming. Everything I have ever dreamed of."

Will was looking at her and she could see she was making him uneasy. She grinned inwardly.

"And he's so sweet. I think I'm in love with him."

Will's eyes got even bigger.

"Who is this guy?"

"Well, if you must know. I am deeply and completely in love with," Tessa paused for effect.

"Gabriel Lightwood."

Will began to laugh, "Whew, you had me there. Thank God, I thought you were actually in love with-"

He looked at Tessa's serious face.

"Wait, HOLY SHIT! ARE YOU? NO! YOU ARE? I AM SO GOING TO KILL LIGHTWORM,"

Tessa started laughing and Will looked at her confused before he finally got it.

"God, you are so gullible, Will." Tessa said between giggles. She was vaguely aware of everyone staring and of Will's arm still around her.

Will rolled his eyes.

"Besides, even if I had a thing for Gabriel, he would never give me the time of day, he's in love with Cece."

Will groaned, "Please, don't bring that up. I can't believe that out of all the girls in our school, that ugly bastard has to like my sister."

"He's not ugly, he's actually really good-looking."

Will looked at Tessa, "What did you say?"

Tessa looked up at him with wide innocent eyes, "I said, he is actually really hot."

Will opened his mouth and then closed it. Then opened it again,

"I was speaking of the pitch-black inner most depths of his soul."

Tessa snorted. "And what color is the inner most depths of your soul?"

Will deadpanned, "Mauve."

Tessa cocked her head, "So what about my soul then? What is the color of mine?"

Will grinned, "Why do you want to know?"

Tessa shrugged, "Just wondering."

"Hm."

Will leaned in and looked her straight in the eyes.

Tessa felt her face heating up.

He cupped her chin in his hand and surveyed her face before smiling.

"I think it's gotta be...blue."

"That's a good color."

"I know. You've got a pretty soul."

"Um, thanks?"

"Your welcome."

The bus stopped, pulling up in front of Pandemonium.

The teams both got out and Tessa shivered from the chilly air.

Will looked around at all the shivering people.

"You want a sweatshirt? I have an extra."

Tessa shook her head no.

"Come on Tess, it's freezing out here."

Another strong gust of wind came, blowing her hair into her face.

Will pulled a gray sweatshirt that said Infernal High from his sports bag and tossed it to her.

Tessa reluctantly put it on, rolling up the huge sleeves.

"Thanks."

"No problem. So, good luck, What events?"

"Hurdles, the 800 and long jump. Good luck to you too."

Will smiled and reached over to tug her ponytail, making Tessa's hair stutter.

"Thanks Tess."

-After the games-

Tessa sat with Cecily on the way back from Pandemonium.

The football team had lost, 34 to 36 and the track team had won.

Tessa and Cecily were just talking about their events. Tessa had won for the 800, scored 3rd place for long jump, and 2nd for hurdles.

Cecily was a sprinter and had brought home first place for both the 200 and 400.

She got second for the 100, being beaten by a tiny red-haired girl named Clary who also won the mile and mile and a half.

The first two classes Tessa had were Science and Math. Tessa liked them a decent amount, but the teachers were deadly boring. She couldn't wait until English, which she had last period. Plus she needed to give Will his sweatshirt back. She was still wearing it.

On her way to English though, Tessa heard Titiana Lightwood talking with two other girls.

"I don't know who that skank thinks she is, Will's in love with me. Why she thinks she owns him is beyond me. I mean, look at her! She is so plain. She doesn't even wear make-up."

One of the girls rolled her eyes, "I think she's pretty."

Tatiana slapped the girl on the arm.

"I cannot believe you just said that."

"Ow. What was that for? You know what? I'm so sick of you. Tessa's way prettier than you and you can't stand it. You're so mean all the time. I'm so done with you. Will likes Tessa anyway, not you. They danced at the ball together. Don't you recognize her. Besides Will's as good as taken already. Have you seen her sweatshirt? It says number 15 on the back. That's Will's football jersey number. Not to mention it say HERONDALE in huge letters. So you can go cry in a corner. I'll see you around, Tatiana." The girl passed where Tessa was changing her books in her locker and stocked off to the girls bathroom.

Tatiana looked shocked but then sneered, "I was so done with her anyway. Come on girls. And she and her posse breezed away.

Tessa quickly shook the sweatshirt off. She turned it around and felt her face go bright red.

There in huge black letters, emblazoned on the sweatshirt, was Herondale. Underneath it was the number 15.

Tessa couldn't believe Will had given her the sweatshirt.

She had worn it for two periods straight.

Tessa made a small noise of indignation in her throat before angrily grabbing her English stuff and slamming her locker.

She was so going to kill him.

**A/N Yay me! I updated.**

**So what did you guys think of Sophie's obsession with Marvel? I love Marvel. That story about her having a meltdown in the hallway about Captain America and Peggy is true except it was me and my friend. Yeah, I really love captain America. I actually put a lot of myself into Sophie's personality. Like I'm super short and I love Marvel and I love dark colors and wear all black a lot. Yeah I'm only 5 foot 1 inch and I'm not growing anymore. So sad...*sniffles*. It's okay though, I've decided to embrace it and be the midget of my 9th grade class next year.**

**Oh yeah, and if the link on my profile (For Tessa) doesn't work, you guys should tell me so I can fix it.**

**Also, I have nothing against weathermen. It was just an excuse for Will to give Tessa his sweatshirt.**

**Also, I put in the quote about the Mauve soul thingy so I don't own that, Cassandra Clare came up with that bit. There will be some quotes from the book. So yeah...**

**BTDUBS I AM SO FREAKING EXCITED BECAUSE I SPENT TWO HOURS TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHO THE MODEL FOR THE CLOCKWORK ANGEL COVER WAS SO I COULD FIND THE PERFECT WILL AND I FOUND OUT WHO IT IS AND I AM SO PROUD OF MY RESEARCH SKILLS OMFG.**

**It's Danny Schwarz by the way and I am so happy OMFG.**

**Yeah...two hours right there.**

**Next update is Will/Tessa and Cecily/Gabriel.**

**Also, you know how I'm doing a Clace story and the school is called Pandemonium?**

**;) ;) Did you get that? HAHA...Feel so clever...**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm BACK!**

**YAY!**

**I have an essay due tomorrow, I should probably be working on that...Eh whatever *shrugs***

**OMFG HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT!  
SOMEONE JUST TOLD ME THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS ARE BEING MADE INTO A TV SERIES HOLY SHIT!**

**I LOOKED IT UP AND CC SAID IT'S GOING TO BE CALLED THE SHADOWHUNTERS.  
**

**HOW AM I ONLY FINDING THIS OUT NOW?**

**OMFG I AM FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW AND I'M BREATHING OUT SUPER FAST I THINK I'M GOING FAINT!**

**DID ANYONE ELSE KNOW ABOUT THIS OMFG I AM SERIOUSLY FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW.**

**ANYWAY I SHOULD PROBABLY CALM DOWN AND WRITE BUT SERIOUSLY, I HEARD THEY ARE HOLDING AUDITIONS AND HOLY F-ING I CAN'T EVEN.**

**THIS IS WHY I NEED AN INSTAGRAM/PINTEREST/TUMBLR/TWITTER. DAMN MY STUPID LACK OF TECHNOLOGY. **

**SERIOUSLY I FOUND OUT AND STARTED FREAKING OUT ON MY BEST FRIEND AND SHE WAS JUST LIKE: OH YEAH I FOUND OUT, LIKE, A WEEK AGO FROM TWITTER.**

**AND I WAS LIKE: THIS ISN'T FAIR.**

**Will POV**

Will had just arrived in English class and settled in his seat, unpacking, when someone slammed something down on his desk.

Will looked up to see Tessa with both hands on her hips, looking very angry.

"What is the meaning of this?" Tessa asked angrily. She pointed down at the thing she had slammed on his desk. Will looked to see his gray sweatshirt.

_Damn, she found the writing on the back, shoot...act innocent..._

Will widened his eyes and looked up at Tessa.

"I don't know what you mean. That's my sweatshirt."

"Yes, the sweatshirt you lent me and also, the sweatshirt that says your name AND jersey number. Don't try and deny it Will, you just thought this was a huge joke didn't you?"

Will sighed, "'Well, I admit I did know about the stuff on the back."

"Ha! Why did you do that? Are you trying to humiliate me? I wore that thing for two HOURS before I took it off. Do you know how embarrassing that is? We aren't even together!"

Will grinned, "Yet."

Tessa scrunched up her eyebrows, "What?"

"We aren't together yet."

Tessa opened her mouth in anger and starting to go on a rant.

Will knew everyone was staring at them, but he didn't care.

He didn't listen to Tessa's rant either.

Nah, he just looked at her and took her in.

Her brown curls. The way her hair was only a bit wavy until the very tips where they curled.

Her long, dark eyelashes framing her eyes that looked like the sea on a stormy day.

Her skin that was so pale and translucent, you could see the delicate veins underneath that made her seem so breakable.

Even in her sports clothes, she looked like one of tmolly quinnhose porcelain China Dolls his sister used to play with when she was little.

"WILLIAM HERONDALE ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"

Will shook himself out of his thoughts to find Tessa looking even angrier.

"Um, yes?"

Tessa narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, really? So what did I just say?"

"Um...That you enjoyed wearing my clothes?"

Tessa closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down.

"Well, I enjoyed seeing you wearing my clothes, that's for sure."

Tessa glared at him.

It was true though. There was nothing more satisfying than seeing a beautiful girl wear your clothes. Every time Will had seen the number 15 on her back, he had smiled.

The second bell rang before Tessa could get any words out of her mouth and she clenched her teeth before sinking into the only other available seat...Which happened to be right in front of Will.

Will grinned and tugged her ponytail.

Tessa flipped her hair so it fell over her shoulder, out of Will's reach.

-45 minutes later-

Tessa bolted out of the door before Will could say anything to her.

He suspected she was still mad about the sweatshirt thing.

Will made his way to his locker and began to pack up his bags for home.

Soon, he was approached by Mortmain, a boy in his grade notoriously known for being a womanizer.

"Hey William." He said, calling Will by his full name.

"Hey Mortmain."

"So, I saw Tessa Gray wearing your sweatshirt today."

started to get nervous. What did he want with Tessa?

"Um, yeah. She was."

"So you guys are together?" Mortmain challenged, narrowing his eyes.

"No, we aren't but we will be soon." Will raised his chin defiantly.

"Really? Because I was under the impression that if two people are not together, they are both up for grabs. And Tessa is a very pretty girl."

Will grabbed Mortmain's shirt and slammed him into the lockers.

"Don't. You. Dare. Tough. Her." Will growled.

Mortmain laughed, "She doesn't like you Will. That much was evident from English class. Maybe you should let her go to for the rest of the guys. I promise to share once I'm done with her."

Will shook his head, "You are disgusting. Absolutely vile."

Mortmain just grinned, "Really? Your sister didn't think so when she came crying to me after your mother died."

Will felt his mouth drop.

Mortmain's grin got bigger, "That's right. I enjoyed her. I think I went a little too hard on her though. She may have been a little sore."

Will felt his cheeks getting redder. He could not believe what he was saying. He felt his vision going red. He was going to do something he would regret.

"Will?"

Will whipped around, dropping Mortmain to the floor.

Cecily was standing in the hallway, books in hand.

"Um, what's going on?"

She stared down at Mortmain in disgust, and Will felt the anger rushing back to his head.

"Nothing, lets go."

He grabbed Cecily's arm and practically dragged her to the parking lot. He opened the passenger door to his car and threw Cecily in before getting into the driver's seat.

"Will, what the hell?"

Cecily crossed her arms and looked at Will incredulously.

"Why didn't you tel me who had sex with that dirty bastard?" Will blurted, staring coldly out the window.

Cecily seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Will...I,"

"Save it." Will was still staring straight ahead and he began to drive.

Cecily shook her head, "It was an accident."

"Yeah, losing your virginity to the school's womanizer and stupidest douche bag, that was a total accident. Tell me, do you have any self-respect?"

Cecily began to cry and Will almost felt bad about what he had said. Almost.

Cecily hiccuped.

"It was at a party and it was two years ago. I-I didn't know what he was and Mom had just died and I was drunk."

Will slammed his fist on the driving wheel making Cecily jump.

"Why didn't you tell me? You know what he's like. I could have dealt with him."

Cecily got mad.

"DEALT WITH HIM? HE DIDN'T DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG. I gave him my consent. I DID. Besides, You were too busy caught up with drowning everyone out with those stupid friends of yours that partied all the time. What was I supposed to do? You weren't home half the time and when you were you were wasted. And while we are on the topic of things we didn't tell each other, why did you tell me that Gabriel Lightwood liked me?"

Will felt his breath stop in cold fear.

Shit, she knew.

How could she know?

Damn it.

But honestly, now that he thought about it, Gabriel Lightwood wasn't as bad as Mortmain.

Though to be fair, no one was as bad as Mortmain.

"I didn't tell you because I knew you didn't like him back and I thought it might be better if you didn't know."

"How do you know I didn't like him, huh?"

Will blinked, "I'm sorry, did I hear you correctly?"

Cecily nodded, her mascara running down her face.

"Yes, you did. Why don't you tell me if you're so smart. HOW. DID. YOU. KNOW."

Cecily paused waiting for an answer. When none came, she laughed hysterically, looking insane with her dark bambi eyes.

"You didn't. Well, let me tell you something. In 9th grade, I was in love with Gabriel Lightwood. Now, thanks to you, I'll never have a relationship with him. You always wondered why I never dated. Well now you know. And look what good it's done. I'm miserable. Thanks Will. Thanks a lot."

Will was speechless. Cecily had liked Lightworm?

If the situation hadn't been so dire, he would have laughed.

But he couldn't, because it just got choked up in his throat.

They pulled into the driveway and Cecily got out, slamming the door loudly and going into the house.

She started a shower, something Will knew she always did when she wanted to cry, but didn't want anyone to hear her.

It wasn't any use though.

Even the shower couldn't block off Cecily's sobs.

Will sat in the living room, his head in his hands.

After a while, he stood up abruptly and went to the bookshelf where he pulled out a Tale of Two Cities.

He didn't know what had changed, but suddenly men dying for love seemed very appealing.

**Sorry for me going into ultra fangirl mode.**

**I just didn't like the movie at all and I heard that Cassandra Clare is going to be working very closely with the directors and stuff so it's going to be a lot better and I freaked and I need to know the casting and OMFG I can't even begin to say how excited I am right now and I just really need some water and holy mackerel I am freaking out...**

**Also, if you guys knew about this, (I SERIOUSLY DON'T KNOW HOW I DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT THIS. HOW?) comment and tell me who you want to see play the different characters.**

**Personally, I want Holland Roden or Emily Davenport, but yeah...**

**All I know is Raelee Hill should be Jocelyn.**

**Anyway, tell me what you guys think and SERIOUSLY DID ANYONE ALREADY KNOW ABOUT THIS? BECAUSE I AM SO EXCITED HFMG**


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, I'm back. And I am so, so, so sorry I didn't update this last weekend. My parents are monitoring my use of the computer and I can only write when they are out of the house. Also, please, please, please don't hate me. But...I haven't posted my new Clace Story. I know I promised, but school is being a jerk. Please accept my excuses. For I made them all for you. HAHA what was that? Whatever.

Also, I am sorry about my freak-out. Seriously, I had no idea. Cuz in my school, there's only two other girls in my grade who read TMI and TID and they aren't that into it. Meaning they don't fangirl about it or really keep up with it. Well, they are both my best friends but anyway, so they didn't really freak out when they heard and forgot to tell me because it wasn't really considered 'big news' to them and also I didn't know because I am so technology deprived. No phone. I used to but then my Mom thought I texted too much when in reality I was actually reading on my kindle and surfing this site. And it's not like I could have said: "Oh yeah, I'm not texting. I'm just reading a very intense story about Clary Fray and Jace Wayland/Lightwood/Herondale and they are fighting off a serial killer named Sebastian while Simon, his accomplice is seduced by Izzy". Like WTF (I totally just made that plot up by the way.) Anyway, I basically have no connection to the world. I am seriously writing this on a freaking PC computer right now...like WTF.

Anyway, here's a new chapter. Enjoy.

Cecily showed up at Tessa's house at 1:30 in the morning. She was completely soaked and crying. Thank God she hadn't woken Tessa's step-mother, or things would have been a lot worse.

Tessa stood at the open door, staring in shock at Cecily, tears running down her face.

"Cece, get in here!"

Tessa pulled Cecily into the house and shut the door.

"What happened?"

Cecily rubbed her tears away and sniffled.

"Will happened."

Tessa felt herself getting angry, Will always has to ruin everything, didn't he?

"What did he do?" Tessa led Cecily to her room.

"We had a huge fight about Mom dying and then I asked him why he forgot to tell me that Gabriel Lightwood liked me and then he found out that I lost my virginity to Mortmain and he got really mad and then I took a shower but then when I came out we got into another fight about Ella so I ran out and I didn't know where else to go..." Cecily trailed off, her eyes filling with tears.

Tessa felt her heart melt.

"Oh, Cece." She gave Cecily a hug before a sudden thought came to her.

"Who's Ella?"

She felt Cecily stiffen.

"My sister."

Tessa felt her mouth drop in surprise. There were three Herondale children? She had thought there were only 2.

"I didn't know you had a sister," Tessa said slowly, frowning. She had let go of Cecily by then and Cecily just smiled wanly.

"Not a lot of people do. She was older."

"Was?" Tessa raised her eyebrows fearing the worst. If Cecily was using past tense to talk about her sister,

"She's dead. She died in a car accident. Will was with her."

Tessa put one hand over her mouth in shock.

"I am so sorry, that's horrible. What happened?"

Cecily sighed and collapsed on Tessa's bed.

"Ella visited us over the summer before her sophomore year of college. She was fighting with Mom and Dad about Will and me. We were going into freshman year and Will didn't want to go to one of those old stuffy private schools Dad wanted us to go to. Ella wanted us to go to public school. She wanted us to have some of the freedom she never got. Dad said no and it blew up into this huge argument. Ella got mad and ran out of the house. Will ran after her. She got hit by a car. Will was the one who called the ambulance and rode with her in the ambulance. She died a couple days later."

Cecily's face showed no emotion. She was still lying on Tessa's bed, her hand resting on her stomach, her eyes looking listlessly at the ceiling. Tessa reached over and patted Cecily's hand.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Cecily turned her head to look at Tessa.

"It's just, afterwards Will was really messed up about it. He drank and he didn't listen to anyone or anything. He's never really been the same. Well, he's a lot more protective of me. That's for sure. Look, I don't really want to talk about Will right now."

Tessa nodded her head. "Of course. What do you want to do? Watch a movie?"

"Do you have A Walk To Remember? I'm in a crying mood."

"Yeah, I do. Here. Let me give you some dry clothes and we can start it."

-30 minutes late-

Tessa tried as hard as she could to blow her nose quietly. Cecily had fallen asleep 15 minutes into the movie and had left Tessa on her own. She was just in the middle of wiping her tears off with her pajama robe when Cecily's phone rang.

Tessa looked at it to see the caller ID was Will. Tessa's blood ran cold. She had completely forgotten about Will. He would be worried sick. Especially when his sister ran out of the house into the pouring rain at night. Just like...Ella.

Tessa quickly took Cecily's phone answered it, cupping her hand over the speaker so as not to wake Cecily.

"Cece? Thank God. I am so worried. Why haven't you answered my calls? Where are you?" Will's worried voice came out of the phone.

"This isn't Cecily. This is Tessa. Cecily's sleeping."

Tessa spoke quietly into the phone.

There was a silence on the other end.

"...Oh, hi Tess."

"Hi."

There was an awkward silence before Tessa spoke again.  
"Cecily's fine. She showed up at my house about 45 minutes ago. We were watching a movie when she fell asleep."

"Oh, that's good. Well, I'm picking her up now."

"No, Will, there's no need. Please, it's fine really-"

"No, I'm already in the car. Don't worry. I'll come in quietly and won't wake up anyone. I'll see you in 10 minutes."

Will hung up.

Tessa rolled her eyes and went to the sink after pausing the movie. She might as well wash her face. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and she looked like a swollen-eyed monster.

Will arrive a couple minutes later, Tessa opening the door before he knocked and woke up the whole house.

Will's hair was mussed and he was soaking. It had started raining. He looked as if he had dressed hastily and his eyes were wide and he looked as if he were going to explode.

"Will, where's your car? What happened?" Tessa looked confused at Will's soaked figure.

Will just shook his head.

"I had to stop at the end of your driveway. It's raining too hard to see."

Tessa hurried Will inside and quickly brought a towel for himself to dry off on.

She looked out of the window and saw lightning flash.

"There is no way you can drive in that. I seriously wonder how you even made it this far in the rain."

Will nodded tiredly, probably not even sure what Tessa had just said.

He looked sweaty and a bit out of it.

Tessa worriedly pressed a hand to Will's forehead.

"Will. Will, you're burning up. You need to get into some dry clothes."

Tessa half dragged, half pulled Will up to her room and into her bathroom.

"Here, you can take a hot shower. When you're done, you can change into these."

Tessa put a big t-shirt and a pair of flannel pants that had belonged to her Dad on the sink counter.

Will nodded mutely.

Tessa felt his forehead again and frowned. He was getting hotter.

She left the bathroom, shutting the door and went to get some hot tea. When she came back, Will was sitting on the edge of her bed, stroking Cecily's hair and looking much better. His black hair was slightly damp and curling, and his eyes had went back to normal. He still looked tired though. And a bit feverish.

Tessa approached Will cautiously and handed him a mug of mint tea. Will took it gratefully and began to take small sips.

"Thanks." His voice came out raspy and sore. Tessa frowned, feeling his forehead for a third time.

"You are so sick Will. Your temperature's at least 101 degrees."

Tessa began to drop her hand, but Will grabbed it and pressed against his cheek.

He closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Damn, that feels good."

Tessa could feel his burning skin under her cooler hand.

"Do you want some ice or something? I can get some for you."

Tessa began to remove her hand but Will grasped it tightly yet again.

"No, don't. You can't leave. Tess, you can't. I need you here. With me."

Will pulled Tessa into his arms and pressed his forehead against hers, closing his eyes.

He exhaled through his mouth. Their lips were so close together that Tessa could smell the mint on his breath.

Will opened his eyes to look into Tessa's. She gasped and drew back, putting both hands on either side on Will's face, tilting it from side to side, and staring at his eyes.

"Will, your eyes are glazing up. You need to go to sleep."

Will wasn't paying attention. Instead he was looking at Tessa in a way that would make her blush if she wasn't so worried.

Tessa looked at the bed they were sitting on. Cecily was sprawled across it like a starfish, leaving only about a foot of space where Tessa and Will were sitting.

"Will," Tessa said slowly, "I'm going to get some blankets. You stay here."

Will nodded feverishly and Tessa pulled and extra cot out of her bed and went to her closest, gathering blankets and pillows. She arranged them on the cot.

"Will, you can sleep here okay?"

Will nodded and clambered down into the bed. He looked like a child. His hair was a bit curly and his eyes were drooping. He lay in the bed and Tessa tucked him in like her father used to tuck her in.

She was just straightening up when she heard Will's raspy voice.

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"Sorry?"

"I said, where are you going to sleep?" Will was looking at her, still lying down.

Tessa blushed, "Oh, well. I thought in my desk chair."

Will looked at her desk chair. It was flimsy, blue, plastic, and very small.

Will frowned, "You can sleep with me. There's plenty of room." Will patted the empty space next to him. He smiled mischievously, his eyes sparkling. Tessa was almost relieved to see the old Will back.

"Um, nah. It's okay."

But Will had pulled Tessa down beside him. Tessa gave a small shriek and landed after bouncing heavily on the mattress.

"WILL." She hissed quietly, trying not to wake Cecily.

Will didn't say anything. He just pulled Tessa to him, slipping his arms around her waist and burying his face in her hair.

"Will, let me go," Tessa tried to undo the arms that held her against his torso, but they were too strong.

"WILL." Tessa hissed again. Tessa took in Will's slow, even breathing and realized that Will was asleep.

"GODDAMMIT!" Tessa struggled to get out of his grasp, but that just made him tighten his grip unconsciously. After ten minutes of struggling to no avail, Tessa finally gave up.

She could feel Will's breathing against her neck and his chin resting on her shoulder.

She looked at her clock. It was 2:45. Tessa sighed. She needed to sleep or she would be very tired tomorrow.

Giving in, she leaned against Will, who pulled her even closer (If that was even possible) and closed her eyes, drifting into a dream of flying Herons and midnight blue.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

**CECILY'S POV**

Cecily had been watching Tessa and Will for quite some time now.

When she had first woken up, she had been surprised to see them together. Now, after about 20 minutes, she was still looking at them, trying to figure out where their relationship stood.

_Okay, _She thought, _his arms are around her waist. That's important. And he's smiling. What are they wearing. Tessa's got a tank top and shorts. That's a lot of skin showing...OMFG ARE THEY TOGETHER? Okay, keep calm. Legs are not tangled, but they are touching...Tessa hands on on his chest, that's a good sign. DUDE, WTF AM I DOING? OMG, THEY MOVED! Okay, they are now facing towards each other, before they were facing the same direction. OMFG THEY ARE SO TOGETHER! THIS IS HUGE I NEED TO TAKE A PICTURE!_

Cecily pulled out her phone and snapped a picture. In reality, Cecily knew Tessa and Will were not together. It was still fun thinking about it though.

Now, you may be wondering how Cecily knew nothing had happened between Tessa and Will last night.

Well, first: They were both wearing clothes, so obviously nothing too dirty happened last night, and second: Cecily doze-slept. Meaning she was one of those people who could sleep but wasn't really asleep so they could still hear everything going on and kind of just...doze. So she knew about Will being sick and Tessa getting stuck with him. Cecily had laughed when she had seen them and remembered of Tessa's epic struggle. Well, she didn't see it but she had heard it. It was just a bunch of cursing and GODDAMMITs.

Cecily cocked her head and smiled. She took another picture.

**Please forgive me for it being short. But at least I got some action between Tessa and Will...Well, not really. But I'm not good at writing intimate scenes. I just feel so awkward. Like describing a kiss in detail? Not my thing. But since this is kind of my first fanfic, I'm willing to try for all of y'all. Just don't hate if it comes out awkward and weird.**

**So yeah, see ya and review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Sorry guys. I haven't updated in forever. But I do have very legitimate excuses:**

**1\. Eighth grade graduation is coming up and teacher conferences and I have been loaded with HW**

**2\. I have, like 6 stories and this is the only one I've been consistently updating and I really want to work on the others**

**3\. I am taking a standardized test tomorrow just to see where I stand and I have not studied at all for it because, like I said, loads of HW. So yeah. I'm kind of freaking out a bit about that.**

**4\. I had a really big math test today and I was up till about 2 in the morning studying for it. Stupid Geometry Honors...**

**5\. I'M SO FREAKING TIRED!**

**6\. IDK bout you, but I am a very lazy person and my best friend is procrastination. Also everytime I try to write, I see a good looking story and I read the story. But then I always go to the author's profile page and see their favorite stories and then get sucked into that story and so the cycle continues.**

**I'm sowwy. Please don't hate me :(**

**I am so sorry for letting you guys down and I would be so happy if you guys continue to stick with me. Thank you! And please don't hate and say excuses are stupid and people shouldn't make them because excuses are my life, I could honestly not live without them.**

**Also, I got a review saying that Dominic Sherwood got cast as Jace and HOLY SHIT AM I EXCITED FOR THIS. So as soon as I read that review I google searched him and realized: HE'S THAT INSANELY HOT GUY FROM VAMPIRE ACADEMY! So I texted my best friend and was like: HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT JACE and I told her about it and her response is: I already knew that. I'm following him on insta**

**So I was just like: AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME? Well f you too.**

**Then she was like: he's dating Sarah Hyland and has different colored eyes and he's 25**

**Me: I freaking hate you.**

**Anyway, to end on a happy note, she then showed me this:**

**URIAH BE LIKE: MY LAP BRINGS ALL THE DAUNTLESS TO THE YARD. AND THEY'RE LIKE, IT'S THAN YOURS, DAMN RIGHT, IT'S BETTER THAN YOURS.**

**Which cheered me up. (I 3 URIAH so much)**

**URLENE FOREVER!**

**(Way better than Fourtris in my opinion)**

Cecily POV

"CAN WE PLEASE, PLEASE WATCH PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN? I NEED SOME QUALITY TIME WITH ORLANDO BLOOM."

"No."

"PLEASE."

"No."

"I NEED HIM TO LIVE. YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND."

"...no."

"SOPHIE PLEASE. I AM BEGGING."

"I said no Cecily, Jesus. I need to finish this before Gideon arrives to do our English project. So just shut it and eat your ruffle chips."

"OH YEAH! You and Lightwood are a thing now. I forgot. So, are you guys official or something?" Cecily stuffed two ruffle chips into her mouth while lying on her stomach, watching Sophie take out some pins from a mannequin.

Sophie blushed, "Oh, um...we've only been on two dates. So. no. I guess." Sophie turned back to the mannequin.

She surveyed the cute sailor dress she was making and pursed her lips before sticking a pin into the waist.

Cecily frowned, "I still think you should join fashion and textiles. I love that dress. People would pay good money for something like that."

Sophie sighed, "I wish I could, but I can't. Besides. I had a bit of a breakdown yesterday. I realized I lost my sketchbook and it's been killing me. I can't remember where I put it and all my best designs are in it."

Cecily feigned a look of horror, "Oh no! I can't believe you lost your sketchbook. That's horrible! Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find it."

On the inside however, she had an evil smile. Ms. Charlotte had seen Sophie's drawings and was now completely obsessed with her. She would be asking Sophie to join her class any day now.

Sophie ran a hand through her adorable roller curls and groaned.

"Please, let's change the subject. What going on with Will? He was positively grouchy today."

Cecily rolled her eyes, "Tessa is avoiding him and he's being a girl about it."

Sophie giggled, "Oh yeah. That picture you sent me was adorable. They are so cute."

Cecily shot up off her stomach, "I KNOW RIGHT! Seriously, everyone at school knows about it by now. God, they have so much sexual tension. Every single time they're in the same room it's like you can see them taking turn glancing each other. They always miss each other by, like, a second and it's so annoying. They should both just come out and say they like each other. I mean, they've already known each other for about a week and a half. What could go wrong?"

Sophie raised her eyebrows, "A week and a half?"

Cecily nodded, "And don't protest. You're the one who's dating one of the hottest guys in the grade."

Sophie's cheeks colored and Cecily smiled triumphantly.

"It makes sense though. Since you're one of the prettiest girls in the grade."

Sophie rolled her eyes, "You're just sucking up because you want to watch Pirates of the Caribbean."

Cecily bit her lip, "Well…."

Sophie smiled and shook her head, her scar turning white against her tan skin.

"Fine. But only At World's end. That's the one Orlando Bloom's the hottest in."

Cecily squealed and started the movie.

Gideon POV

Gideon let himself into Sophie's house, closing the door.

"Hello?" He called up the stairs.

There was no answer.

Gideon walked slowly up the stairs. He saw pictures of Sophie growing up. Sophie at her fourth birthday, nestled between her father and mother. Sophie looking around 6, playing on the swings as her parents pushed her. Sophie at 8 years old, sandwiched between her father and a table with a piece of paper on it. Gideon smiled as he took it Sophie's hand, encased by her fathers and realized that he was teaching her how to draw. Sophie at 10 years, dressed in bright colorful clothing, covered head to toe in paint splatters and holding a paint can. She was in mid-laugh, her eyes crumpled up and her mouth open in a squeal as her father flicked a paintbrush at her. The splash of paint was yellow and frozen inches away from her head.

It was like this, on and on, up until around the time Sophie was 14. Then her father no longer appeared in the pictures. She longer smiled. She always wore black.

Then the pictures started to show Sophie with a scar. She was, maybe 16?

Gideon realized he had reached the end of the stairs.

He looked around and saw a sunroom. Cecily and Sophie were sitting on a couch, watching a movie.

He snuck quietly into the room, hoping to scare them.

"Orlando Bloom is so freaking gorgeous, it's not fair." Cecily reached a finger out to "stroke" Orlando Bloom's face.

They were watching Pirates of the Caribbean.

They were at the part where (SPOILER ALERT IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED PotC, THEN DO NOT READ AND GO WATCH BECAUSE IT IS AMAZING AND YOU WILL INJURE YOUR EYES FROM LOOKING AT ORLANdo BLOOM"S HOTNESS) Will Turner dies and come back to life.

Davy Jones stuck Will with his sword.

"NO, YOU SHITTY BASTARD. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. YOU JUST KILLED THE HOTTEST GUY EVER. I HATE YOU."

Cecily yelled, making Gideon jump.

"I mean," She continued, "I knew this was going to happen. I've watched this greatness a thousand times, BUT STILL. HE WAS SO GORGEOUS."

Gideon rolled his eyes and snuck up to the couch.

Sophi, who had giggled at Cecily's outburst was in the middle of eating a ruffle chip when Gideon placed his head right between Cecily's and Sophie's before saying, "Orlando Bloom, huh."

Sophie screamed and started coughing on her ruffle chip.

Cecily started slapping her back, "Cough it up. Cough it up."

Sophie stopped coughing and glared at Cecily, "You aren't helping."

Gideon was in hysterics.

Cecily shot him a look that said, You are so dead.

He stopped laughing to shoot her one straight back that said, I can crush you so don't even think about it.

Then he smirked, "Orlando Bloom? I didn't know he was your type."

Cecily scowled, "He is everyone's type. Besides. What's my type then huh?"

Gideon grinned, "My brother."

Cecily's jaw dropped and Sophie cackled, "HA!"

Cecily kicked Sophie's tiny frame off the couch.

"Hey!"

Cecily stuck her tongue out and crossed her arms.

Gideon walked over and pulled Sophie up by her waist.

"Thanks."

"No problem. So, should we get working?"

Sophie blushed, "Um, yeah."

Gideon looked at Sophie confused, why was she blushing?

Then he realized his hands were still on her waist. She was so tiny that they could almost fit all the way around.

Gideon quickly removed his hands and shoved them in his jean pockets.

**(A/N Any Bones fans here? Who feels like Michael Grant Terry would be a perfect Gideon?)**

Cecily stood up from the couch, dusting herself off. She paused the movie, which was featuring Elizabeth Swann and Will Turner on the beach saying goodbye, and winked.

"So, I guess I'll be leaving you two alone." She began to back away slowly, but took out her phone and snapped a photo before she left.

"This will be so cute on my insta!" She squealed and exited the room.

Gideon chuckled, "She is so hyper."

Sophie giggled, "Hey, if she and Gabriel get together, you guys will practically be siblings."

Gideon made a face, "Eh, I guess. I wouldn't count on it though. I mean, Will's really protective of Cecily. He would never let her date my brother."

Sophie cocked her head, "Why not? I mean, it's kind of cute. And you guys are the two sets of twins in our grade. And Izzy doesn't count since her brother goes to Pandemonium."

Gideon shrugged, "There was a big blow-up a couple years ago between Gabriel and Will. You don't want to know the details."

Sophie gasped, "What? Dude, tell me!"

Gideon raised his eyebrows, "No."

"I want to know."

Gideon faked gasped, "Sophie Collins. THE Sophie Collins wants something from Gideon Lightwood? I can't believe it."

"Gideon," Sophie drew out his name in a long whine.

"Sophie." He mimicked her.

Sophie kissed him on the cheek.

Gideon stared at her, his eyes wide with shock.

Sophie clasped her hands behind her back and rocked from side to side, smiling a sweet smile and giving him puppy dog eyes.

"No will you tell me?"

Gideon stared into her eyes. They were chocolate brown color. Big and adorable and-

"ARGH FINE."

Gideon walked past Sophie and sat on the couch. She followed and sat next to him.

"You know my sister?"

Sophie nodded, " one who is obsessed with Will. She's a year younger than you right?"

Gideon nodded her head, "Yeah her. She is a year younger me and Gabriel but she made the cut-off and we didn't. But anyway. In 8th grade year, before you moved here, she was in love with Will. Like obsessed with him. She drew hearts around his picture in the yearbook. SHe called his phone just to hear his voice then hang up. She kept a bunch of things she had stolen from him and kept them in an old hatbox. She wrote a diary about him. Love poems, everything. Well, after a while of Will not noticing her, Tatiana started to get a bit desperate. She started stalking him. Like full time. She followed him in the halls and took pictures of him when he wasn't looking. She drove to his house every night and parked under a tree so she could watched his bedroom window. She even followed him in her car after school so that they could 'accidentally' bump into one another at a store or something. Will started to get creeped out. He told us if she didn't stop it that he would press charges. Only Tatiana knows Will's too nice to actually do something like that so she didn't stop. So Will did the only thing he could think of. He had to make her hate him. So he took her diary and read it over the school loudspeaker. Tatiana started crying and Gabriel ran to the office and tried to get Will to stop. Will ended up breaking his arm and Gabriel is still pissed about it. And Will probably wouldn't have hated Gabriel so much, if his plan had worked."

Sophie, who had been listening this whole time, snorted, "Yeah, she's still obsessed. Will must be pissed."

"Yeah, he was. After the diary book reading though, she calmed it down. She went to a camp over the summer for people who had trouble letting go and even though she is still 'In love' with Will, she's able to have other boyfriends and have a life that doesn't include stalking him and writing really bad poetry."

Sophie whistled, "Wow, that's….wow."

"Hey, you wanted to know."

Sophie looked sheepish, "Yeah, I did."

She paused, "It's just," She looked down at the coffee table, "I really want a happy ending for Tessa and Will. I mean, the way Will looks at Tessa," She sighed and looked up at the ceiling, "I've always wanted that. I need them to be together to show me that there is hope after all. Not for me, I'm a lost cause. But for other people."

Gideon cupped Sophie's tiny chin in his hand and tilted her head so she was looking into his eyes.

"Never say you're a lost cause, because you aren't. There is hope for you."

Gideon dropped his hand and sighed, "I noticed the pictures. Outside on the stairwell. What happened."

Sophie fidgeted, "What do you mean?"

Gideon gestured to Sophie's body, "Look at you. You never wear color. Only black. You smile and laugh and joke, but you never seem truly happy. Your smile never reaches your eyes. It's your father, isn't it."

Sophie made a sound in the back of her throat. He face, which had been so thoughtful and sweet, hardened.

"What about him."

"I just, I noticed he stopped showing up in the pictures."

Sophie nodded and smiled wanly, "Of course you did. You noticed everything don't you."

"What happened?"

"He's dead. He was checking out house here for us to move into. But his friend was drunk. He kept trying to get them off the road, but there was nothing they could do. I was at home when we got the news. It was the day before my eighth grade graduation. He died because they hit a girl. He tried to swerve out of the way and the front of the car missed her, but the back of the car hit her and she died."

Gideon felt his blood run cold. The girl she was talking about was Ella Herondale.

**NO HOLY SHIT JUST FOUND OUT EMMA STONE AND ANDREW GARFIELD ARE BREAKING UP FOR GOOD. THEY WERE MY FAVORITE NON-BOOK/MOVIE SHIP AND NOW MY LIFE IS IN LITTLE SHAMBLES. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**THEY NEED TO GET BACK TOGETHER THEY WERE SO ADORABLE OMFG. THIS ISN'T FAIR. I NEED EMDREW STONEFIELD. *CRIES HYSTERICALLY***

**LIKE I SHIPPED THEM MORE THAN ANYTHING ELSE BECAUSE THEY WERE REAL SO I COULD ACTUALLY BE LIKE: OKAY THEY ARE GETTING MARRIED THIS IS REAL I CAN FANGIRL WITHOUT PEOPLE THINKING I'M CRAZY I CAN LOVE THEM TO DEATH AND KNOW THEY ARE REAL THIS IS HEALTHY FOR ME. AND NOW I'M ON THE FLOORING CRYING. THIS IS WORSE THAN IN BOOKS BECAUSE YOU CAN ALWAYS MAKE UP ANOTHER ENDING. BUT THIS IS JUST….I CAN'T EVEN…I just need them.**

**Anyway...cliffhanger. Sorry. This is really bad.**

**Also, I'm almost done with the first chapter of the Clace story. I'm sorry it's so late, but please forgive me. **

**Anyway thanks. And goodnight :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

**Update of my life: Watching Jupiter Ascending while I'm writing this. Just for Eddie Redmayne. God he is so perfect.**

**Also, important message. Some of you guys reading on Wattpad may have noticed that I've added a new character to the cast list. That is because I am now putting in..drumroll please...HENRY! Yeah! So be pumped cuz he is going to make an appearance in this chapter. **

**P.S Anyone see Taylor Swift's Bad Blood Music Video? I was in the first 600 views! Cara Delevingne and Hailee Steinfeld were so beautiful. It's probably my favorite song on the album. That and How You Get the Girl. **

**Anyway, on the the story. **

**Tessa's POV**

Tessa didn't mean to get by the flying football. Seriously, she wasn't stupid enough to actually want that. And it wasn't the really the getting hit by a ball and getting bad concussion so that she was so dizzy she couldn't stand that was embarrassing. It was the part where Will had to carry her to the nurse. Bridal style. With everyone watching. Although it was kind of fun to see him blow up in Gabriel's face as he was the one who threw that damn football. To be fair to Gabriel, it was during football practise. Tessa had been on the track, practicing her high jump with the rest of the track team, when the football had hit the side of her head.

After that, the whole football team had come rushing over. Tessa couldn't see, her head was spinning and of course Will just had to be the one who picked her up.

And now here she was, in the nurse's office with Jessie. Feeling utterly and completely ashamed, she held an icepack to her head while the nurse fussed over her.

Jessie smirked at Tessa as the nurse made her lie down.

Tessa mouthed a bunch of curse words at her while Jessie stuck out her tongue.

The nurse began to touch certain parts of Tessa's head, asking her if it hurt.

Tessa rolled her eyes, "I'm fine, really. Can I please go now?"

The nurse frowned, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, my head doesn't hurt at all. I promise." Tessa lied through her teeth.

The nurse sighed, straightening her eyeglasses.

"Fine. But no sports for an entire week and if your head hurts even a little or your schoolwork starts to fall, come directly to me."

Tessa, who had been nodding through the whole lecture jumped down from the seat she was in and pulled Jessie up beside her.

"God, this is going to be so embarrassing." Tessa groaned. She and Jessie made thier way out of the office and started walking to their lockers.

Jessie took out a tube of lipgloss and began to apply it on her mouth.

"What? You mean facing everyone after you were comically hit in the head by a flying football while jumping 5 and a half feet in the air over a plastic stick? Because that was really funny. Especially when you slammed into the mat."

Tess groaned, "It was that bad?"

Jessie nodded her head, "If you hadn't been so completely out of it, I would've laughed. But it's okay. Instead, I got a bunch of pictures of Will carrying you to the nurse's office."

Tessa's eyes widen, "WHAT!" She shrieked. "Delete them. NOW."

Jessie faked a look of innocence, "Too late. I Already forwarded them to everyone on my contacts list. And B-T-dubs, Will is in my contacts list."

Tessa felt her jaw drop in indignation, "Why would you do that? You sent him a picture of me practically passed out in his arms. He will never let this go. Why the hell would you do that?"

Jessie rolled her eyes, "Stop being dramatic. Besides, the way I see it, I did you a favor."

"Wha-how-why is this a favor?"

"Because, by me sending this picture to basically every girl in the school, it's basically saying that Will is almost taken and he likes you and will never go for them so they can back off and stop getting in the way of my favorite ship."

"Will doesn't like me." Tessa said automatically.

"Yes he does Tessa. You're just too blind to see it. You think he's joking when he says certain things and yeah, he is being goofy, but underneath all that he really really likes you. You can see it in his face in the picture. That's why I forwarded it to every single freaking person I know. That and also you look good for once and I needed to document the moment."

"Um….thanks, I guess?"

Jessie smiled cheekily. Then her smile faded a bit, "By the way, I may have….well… I sort of also posted it on my instagram."

"WHAT! But you have 3,000 followers on your instagram."

Jessie bit her lip, "Don't worry, It got almost 1,500 likes so far. And so many comments."

"About what?"

"Eh, mostly comments about ow Will is really hot from girls."

Tessa shook her head, "What has this world come to?"

Jessie sighed, "I know right. I mean seriously, I posted the photo to get them to back off."

"Um, I'm talking about the fact that I passed out from a football hitting me in the freaking head and no one was the least bit worried about me at all and can only talk about how hot Will is. I think it's ridiculous. Don't you?"

Jessie bit her lip, "I would, except Will is really hot...so I guess I can see their point."

Tessa groaned, "You know what? I'm going to class. See you later."

Jessie saluted Tessa before she turned around to her locker to fix her hair. Tessa walked to the her science classroom, bracing herself for what, she didn't know.

She pushed open the door and was greeted by 30 pairs of eyes staring her way.

"Um, hey?" Tessa waved awkwardly, looking around for a teacher, surprised that there wasn't one in the room. It was afterall, 10 minutes into the class period.

"Where's Miss Black?" Tessa frowned.

"She's sick. They're sending in a sub. He's new this year. Apparently he teaches the sophomores," said Cecily from her seat.

"Oh okay." Tessa looked around to find that the only empty seat was next to Will. She slowly sank into it. Will watched her as she began to unpack her science stuff.

"Are you alright?" He asked hesitantly after a while.

Tessa nodded slowly, "I'm fine."

"I'm sorry about it. The football hitting you, I mean."

Tessa laughed, "It's not your fault."

Will's face darkened, "Yeah, it was Lightworm's."

Tessa fidgeted in her seat, "It wasn't his fault either."

Will reached over and cupped the back of her head.

"Doesn't matter. I still sucker punched him in the face. Cecily's so mad at me right now."

Tessa gasped, "Will! You didn't."

"I did."

"Oh Will."

The conversation did not continue however as at that moment, a tall lanky man burst into the room. He had bright red hair and worn corduroy pants. He also happened to be a sporting a long jacket that was conveniently on fire.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, I had an experiment and got carried away. I'm Henry by the way. Henry Branwell. You can just call me Henry though. I'm the sub if you didn't know-"

"Henry, I don't know if you noticed, but you're on fire." Will stated this blatantly as the clas shrieked.

Henry look down and yelled in surprise, running over to stick his jacket sleeve into the fish tank that stood in the corner of the room.

"That can _not _be good for the fish." Cecily muttered under her breath.

Henry, who was now sweating and wet grinned, "Sorry bout that. Should we get started? Today we're doing a lab. You'll work with the person sitting next to you and will be measuring and testing how many pennies different types of rubber ducks can hold. So come up and get your rubber duckies. There are 5 you need to test."

Henry took out a huge vat of rubber ducks, each one a different design. Will groaned beside Tessa and she looked t him, raising her eyebrows.

"It's nothing" He mouthed.

-10 minutes later-

"Jesus Will, it's a rubber duck. Just pick it up for God's sake."

"But I don't wanna."

"I can't believe you are scared of rubber ducks."

"Ducks are evil cannibalistic vicious animals. Never trust a duck."

"...Okay…so, should I pick up the duck then?"

Will nodded.

**A/N Sorry it's so short. Guess what? Classes are officially over for me. I just had my last day of academic school on Thursday. I ended my eighth grade year with a Trig test. Yayzas. Anyway, my Clace story is up. I'm working on the second chapter. So yeah, cookies for all who review. Peace out. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I'm back from my 8th grade trip to DC! Anyone miss me?**

**So yeah, right now I am working on a bunch of different stories so this might not be updated again for a long time. I pretty much ignored all my other stories because of this so I feel pretty bad.**

**But no fear, I will not neglect this one.**

Tessa POV

Tessa walked through her front door, not expecting to be hit by the nuclear bomb known as Rani.

She was standing in the foyer, looking like someone had just taken her favorite Gucci heels and sprayed them with dog poop.

Tessa winced as she let the door close, taking in Rani's murderous face.

She had been successfully avoiding Rani these last few days, but all good things must come to an end.

Rani had her arms crossed over her expensive top and her manicured nails were glinting in the dim light, reminding Tessa of how sharp they were.

"Rani! I haven't seen you in days! How are you?" Tessa tried for the innocent act. She knew it wasn't going to work though.

"I'm dandy. But you know something? It's funny but, today someone alerted me to check my instagram. I did. So I was just scrolling through my instagram right? And do you know what I see?"

Tessa shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, trying to appear nonchalant.

"I see you in _my _future husband's arms. DO YOU KNOW HOW HUMILIATING THIS IS? WILL IS MY ALMOST BOYFRIEND AND NOW HE DESERTS ME TO GO AROUND AROUND CARRYING YOU, YOU FOR GOD'S SAKE. YOU IN HIS ARMS. YOU"RE NOT EVEN THAT PRETTY." Rani began to sob. S

Tessa bit her lip. She kind of felt bad for Rani. It wasn't everyday that your supposedly evil step-sister broke down in tears.

"Look, there's nothing going on between me and Will, I promise."

Rani's head shot up.

"Really? Not at all? I know you danced with him at the ball, but I figured that once he realized what a loser you were, he'd dump you. But then I saw you wearing his sweatshirt which was weird, but I figured Cecily might have given it to you."

Tessa shook her head in amazement. She didn't know Rani was that observant. Maybe there was hope for her after all.

"Look, I promise you right and now that I don't like Will in that way. I'll never go out with him. Ever. He and I are just friends and we will stay that way."

"Prove it to me. Prove you don't like him."

Tessa racked her brain frantically, "I like someone else. This guy who works with me at my job. His name's Jem. So yeah. I like him. Not Will. You don't need to worry."

Rani smiled and stopped crying, wiping her tears away. Then she smiled a very big smile and laughed.

"You know Tess," She said.

Tessa's blood ran cold, the only one who ever called her Tess was Will.

"I'm not stupid. I know Will likes you. Maybe even loves. Everyone knows. It's all they can talk about. How Tessa is just so perfect for Will. She's beautiful and tall and athletic and amazing. Tessa Gray likes books, just like Will. Tessa and Will are perfect for one another." She raised her voice, pretending to mimic people.

"Tessa Gray is nothing but a stupid, orphan girl with no parents and is ugly af."

"Rani, where is this going? What are you doing?"

Rani just kept yelling, "I'M SICK AND TIRED OF HEARING ABOUT TESSA GRAY AND HER STUPID LOVE LIFE."

Rani pulled out her phone from her pocket and pressed a button.

A recording began to play: _I don't like Will in that way. I'll never go out with him. Ever. He and I are just friends and we will stay that way."_

_"Prove it to me. Prove you don't like him."_

_ "I like someone else. This guy who works with me at my job. His name's Jem. I like him. Not Will."_

Tessa stared at it in shock.

Rani paused the recording and smiled sweetly, "I wonder what Will would do if he found out the girl of his dreams doesn't like him at all. He's probably get very mad and want some company and I intend to be there for him when he asks. you are nothing Tessa. Nothing. You will always lose this battle no matter how many times you fight it. Will will never be yours and by this time tomorrow, he will hate himself for loving you."

Rani faked a look of sweet innocence and placed her hand over her heart, "But don't worry. I'm sure you and Jem will work out just fine! Ciao!"

And she walked out of the front door, leaving Tessa shocked and tongue-tied.

**This is really short and I left it with a cliff-hanger, but I don't have much time. My mom is coming home soon and I have limited access to the computer. So yeah. I'll update next week. I have a graduation party this weekend and I'm starting a bunch of summer courses this week too. Gotta review everything before high school. Bye, love you! **


	15. NOT A CHAPTER-AN

**Hey guys. I am so so so sorry to be doing this to you. I know that you guys wanted a chapter, especially since I left the last one for A TID Cinderella Story with a huge cliffhanger and I haven't updated it Felt Perfect in like forever.**

**I am so sorry. It's just I just got back from a surprise VK my parents planned behind my back and I haven't been able to write. But also, I have been really concentrating on these two fics for the last couple months which means I basically neglected everything else. Which makes me really sad. **

**Also, I was stupid and entered a wattpad contest. It's called #Justwriteit and we have to write a 10,000 word fanfic about our favorite ship in 30 days and I signed up thinking I could do it but then like I said, surprise vacation and my schedule just flew out the door. I have almost 4,000 words but I need way more time to write it. And I'm not expecting to win or anything since this is more recreational and I'm doing a very unknown ship which happens to be Rose Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy. **

**I am also working on updating my Disney high story because I have been imagining this story for almost 4 years now so I really want to get it out. I've just been kind of overwhelmed and Since this contest thing goes on for 30 days I won't be updating as frequently as I usually do. I'm really sorry and I feel like an ass for doing this. **

**But to make things better, I am gonna do a little outline for you guys of what is going to happen in the next chapters:**

**For It Felt Perfect: You guys already know this since I said this last chapter, but: Clary, Jace, Julian, Emma, Helen, Aline, and a bunch of other people end up in detention and begin to play stuff like KFK, KFM, What are the odds, and truth or dare and stuff. Emma and Julian have their first art lesson (THERE WILL BE FLUFFINESS), and Helen meets Alec. **

**For A TID Cinderella Story: Gideon talks to Sophie and Will and Tessa have a fight. We finally meet Jem in person and Jem meets Will. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N I'm back. I am so happy because when I logged onto my gmail this morning I was bombarded with people freaking out about that cliffhanger. I'M SOWWY! And for all who reviewed or took time to read: I LOVE YOU! No seriously, I would propose, but...Long distance relationships are hard. Especially over the internet.**

**Also, I saw a bunch of people freaking out because they think I am now switching to Jess. I WILL NEVER BE A JESSA SHIPPER. I am sorry, but I am a hardcore Wessa shipper. You know that feeling you get when you read a fanfic and there's a really cute fluff part or some random inside fandom joke or favorite character just got introduced and you're smiling like crazy and giggling and there's a lump in your throat and you're fanning your face and you feel weird because you're squealing and no one but you is home? That's the feeling I'm getting right now.**

**So yeah, really long author's note right there, but yeah. And please no one kill me but... this is Sophie's POV. But don't worry. Will and Tessa will come later in this chapter.**

**Sophie's POV**

Sophie slammed Gideon's locker in his face.

"We need to talk."

Gideon, who had jumped back as Sophie had so courteously closed his locker, looked at her nervously.

"Sophie! Um, hey...How are you? Good? I'm good too. Um, about us talking...I gotta get to class, see you." Gideon scratched his ear and bit his lip before trying to hurry down the hall. Sophie grabbed his arm and spun him so that he faced her.

He looked guilty and nervous, flicking his green eyes so that they rested anywhere but her.

"Not so quickly. You're avoiding me."

Gideon's eyes met Sophie's and puffed air through his cheeks. He looked frustrated.

"Avoiding you? What...no, I'm not avoiding...yeah, I'm avoiding you."

Sophie shook her head. Why would he just shut her out like this?

She spilled out everything to him that day in her studio and now he wouldn't even talk to her without being weird or looking guilty about something.

"What? Okay look here _Gideon,_" Sophie spat his name out as if it was a bad cherry she didn't like.

"I danced with you at that ball. I liked you, but I told you I didn't want to take a risk with you because I knew that you would probably realize you could do so much better than me. You convinced me to go out with you, not by choice since it was a blind date. I actually fell for you, told you things I have only ever told Tessa," Sophie began to shout, pointing a finger at Gideon. "AND NOW YOU'RE AVOIDING ME? WHAT IS THIS? SOME KIND OF BREAKUP THINGIE? WELL GUESS WHAT? YOU CAN'T BREAK UP WITH ME BECAUSE WE WERE NEVER TOGETHER. SO HA. I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVER EVEN THOUGHT YOU WERE HOT. YOU ARE JUST GOOD FOR NOTHING STUPID LITTLE-"

Sophie never got to finish. It was mainly due to the fact that Gideon had leaned down and kissed her.

Sophie had been kissed before, plenty of times. But this...Let's just say that those other boys were not this skilled at kissing and didn't have lips these soft. So long story short: It was an amazing kiss. Sophie looked up at Gideon with wide eyes.

Gideon cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Sorry, I was not planning on doing that." He looked at her apologetically.

"Oh, um...that was pretty good. For improvisation I mean." Sophie mentally slapped herself. Seriously? Why did she have to say the stupidest things?

GIdeon began to smile, but then, as if he had just realized something his face fell.

"What is it?" Sophie's mind began to reel. Did she do something wrong? Shit, did she accidentally drool on him during the kiss or something? _No that's not it. I don't drool. It's something else._

Gideon sighed, "I'm going to tell you something. You might need to sit down though."

Sophie looked around the empty hallway, "Um, okay. There's nowhere to sit though."

"In here." Gideon gestured to an empty english classroom.

He and Sophie went in and turned on the lights. Sophie sat on a table, waiting for Gideon to speak. He was currently pacing around the room, looking very nervous.

"Gideon, just spit it out. Oh, unless you actually are breaking up with me. If you are then yeah, don't talk."

"I'm not breaking up with you. It's just... Okay you know that thing about your dad?"

_What the fuc- _"Yeah, what about him?"

"That girl his friend hit with the truck. Do you know her name?"

Sophie shook her head, "No, we were just told she died and her family moved away. She was 15 I think. Maybe 16?"

"Sophie, I'm sorry." Gideon looked at Sophie with pity.

She hated that look. The look people always gave her that said 'I'm sorry.' Sorry didn't bring her father back. Sorry didn't make her face go back to the way it was before she got her scar. Sorry didn't cut it.

"Sorry?" Sophie spat out angrily, "Sorry for what? That my dad made a stupid decision? That he was in a truck that ran over a 16 year old girl? That I don't even know her name? That he swerved off the road and hit a fucking tree? He died on impact." Sophie's voice was shaking as and she reached up to wipe her eyes angrily. Her hands came away wet. She was crying. "Look, those were my dad's decisions and I will never forgive him for what he did. But it's not your fault. You don't have to be sorry that my family fell apart. You know how I got this scar?

My mom's boyfriend tried to take advantage of me. And when I wouldn't give in, he cut me with a knife and told me that no one would ever want me because he made me ugly. And I felt so sorry for myself. And guess what? Sorry didn't make me pretty again. So don't say anything. "

Gideon seemed speechless. He opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Sophie's cell phone ringing.

"You know what? Don't even bother. This conversation is over. I need to take this call anyway."

Sophie walked out of the door, pressing the answer button on her cell phone, leaving an opened mouthed Gideon standing in an abandoned classroom.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Tessa? Are you there? Why are you calling me?" Sophie spoke curiously into her phone. It was after school and Tessa never really called. She usually just texted.

"Sophie? Thank God. Y-you have to help me." Tessa's voice broke on the word 'help' and Sophie heard a sniffle.

"Omigod, Are you crying? What the hell happened?"

"Rainee happened. She got a video of me saying that I don't like Will and She showed it to him during school today. That's why I was absent. I didn't want to be there when she did. I'm a coward. And I called Will, like 10 times and he's not answering. He probably hates me."

"That bitch! What the hell did you even say on that video?"

"I said I liked Jem! I don't even know Jem. He's just this random guy I work with." Tessa's voice wailed over the phone.

Sophie shook her head, "Look, I'll deal with this, okay? Just hold in there, alright?"

Tessa sniffled, "Okay."

Sophie snapped her phone shut.

She was going to kill Rainee so hard.

XXXXXXXX

"Will, please stop being like this." Cecily pleaded as Will swiped his hands over a table, bring its contents smashing to the floor.

Will then turned and brought his fist slamming down on a desk, causing it to topple over.

He was about to hit the chair when a boy walked into the deserted classroom where he and Cecily had fled to after that Rainee girl had showed him the-

_NO! Don't even think about that Will,_ He told himself. He couldn't think about the video. He couldn't think about Tessa. Everytime he did he just got this ache in his chest that made him want to throw up.

Who was this Jem guy anyway? Who was he to take Tessa away from him? And what did he have that Will didn't?

"Um, hello?"

Will snapped up, "WHAT?" He roared at the boy who had was waving a hand in front of his face.

"Will, be nice. He called you 5 times." Cecily looked at him disapprovingly.

"Sorry," Will muttered, "Who are you anyway?"

The boy looked surprised, "You don't know who I am? I'm in 3 of your classes."

Will squinted his eyes. The boy was slender and tall. He was so skinny he almost looked sickly. High cheekbones and slight slanted eyes gave Will the impression he had Asian heritage. his hair and eye were a dusty gray color. The color that you could only find on older people.

Will shook his head. "I'm sorry. I really don't know who you are."

The boy looked skeptical, but held out a hand, "Well, allow me to introduce myself, I'm James Carstairs."

Will took the boy's hand and shook it slowly, "Um, hello James. I'm Will. Will-"

"Herondale, yes I know. Everyone knows you."

Will smiled cheekily, "Well yes of course they do, I'm like the sun, radiantly unforgettable aren't I?"

"If you mean you're like the sun as in you give us all a headache, then yes I suppose."

Cecily snorted at this, but tried to cover it up as a cough.

Will narrowed his eyes, he wasn't quite sure if he liked this James character yet. He was funny. And he could match Will's wit. He was also smart if judging by all the honors textbooks he was carrying. Maybe he wouldn't be a bad acquaintance to make.

"Look James," Will began with the intention of offering his friendship, but was soon cut off by the other boy.

"Oh, please call me Jem, everyone else does."

_Jem? Wait...WHAT?_

**Update on my life: In Montreal right no for the Jazz festival. It's amazing. So many cool artists. Leaving next week.**

**So did you guys like the chapter? Sorry there wasn't any Wessa. But Will not realizing James was Jem was pretty funny. Haha, I'm still laughing... Anyway, I won't update for a while maybe a couple weeks cuz I am working on a story for a contest. You guys can read it if you want. It's on wattpad under the name Flyinger and it's called Running Down Red. It's a Scorose Fanfic. So yeah. I might add it to too, IDK. Anyway thanks for all the support and I will try to update It Felt Perfect soon.**

**XOXO,**

**Flyinger**

**P.S how awkward was the kiss? I am not good at writing PDA stuff. It makes me feel weird. Don't jude me. Or the writing. PDA IS SO HARD TO WRITE!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay so I'm back. And this is going to be a really long A/N because I have a few announcements. **

**So 1. I'm sorry I haven't updated. My life comes first though and this summer hasn't been agreeing with me. I actually have to tell you guys something which means a lot to me: I have been struggling with weight problems. So this is the summer before 9th grade for me. And I go to a private school where you have to test, get interviewed, and all this other stuff to get in. And in 9th grade you get a bunch of new kids. And I am in no way, shape, or form, fat. In fact, I am quite slim. I now that I don't need to worry about my weight, but I just do. I guess I wanted to just shed some extra pounds before getting all these new people in my grade. I sort of wanted to remake myself. Also, I am very short: 5 feet and 2 inches. For someone like me it's really really hard to loose weight since I have smaller body parts than most other girls. And I'm not anorexic or bulimic and I don't have any eating disorders, but I almost started and I decided that I really wanted to concentrate on loosing weight HEALTHILY which is why sometimes I wasn't able to write a lot. Also, my mom put parents controls on the computers...so if I wanted to go to a site that wasn't either Khan Academy or CNN, she had to put in a password. yay me.**

**And so here's the other announcement: I have decided that since my recent encounter with weight struggles, I am gonna start a Red Band Society Lemma fanfic. Yeah. I had a really good idea for it. And you may have noticed that I took down some other stories I wasn't updating. That's cuz they weren't going the way I imagined them to go so I just deleted them. Sowwy. **

**And I actually have an idea for a jelsa fic I'm gonna be starting soon. Also, just so you know: I am almost down with this fic. And this fic is actually going to have a very simple ending. I'm not going to do random weird stuff where Tessa get kidnapped and Will has to save her and whatever because LBR: that shit only happens in fanfiction...oh wait.**

**So anyway, I'll probabaly start the Jelsa fics and the Lemma fic when I'm done with this fic. **

**So Yeah. I also have the ending to It Felt Perfect and Running Down Red mapped out. Those will just take a bit longer.**

**Anyway, I'm done. I'm gonna go now... :P**

**Gideon POV**

What the hell was wrong with him? Why was she always leaving him standing in the middle of a room with no sense of direction. Like at the dance and now. he really needed to get his act together. He just needed to get his game on and get the girl and stop being such a wimp and why is there screaming coming from down the hallway? Gideon's head shot up.

"YOU FUCKING LITTLE SHIT! I CAN'T BELIVE YOU TOTALLY SABOTAGED HER. YOU GODDAMN SPASTIC SPITTING LITTLE WEASEL."

That was Sophie's voice. What the hell? Gideon ran down the hall to find Sophie, being held back by three football players, screaming and trying to launch herself at Rani.

Rani laughed, "It was so easy. And thanks to me, I've ruined it from ever happening."

"YOU ARE SUCH A FREAKING BRAT! YOU KILLED MY SHIP. YOU KIIIILLLLEEED IT. I'M GOING TO FINISH YOU. I'M GOING TO FINISH YOU LIKE A FUCKING CHEESECAKE."

Sophie broke free and launched herself at Rani. Before she could get tp

Gideon ran over to Sophie, grabbing her arms handcuff style so she couldn't get away.

"Whoa, whoa there Soph. What's going on."

Sophie did not look happy to see him.

"Here's what going on." She spat, glaring daggers at Rani.

"This bitch decided to sabotage Will's and Tessa's relationship by making ti look like Tessa likes Jem even though they've hardly said two words to each other."

Gideon frowned, "Why don't you just tell Will?"

"Because he won't pick up his cell and he's ignoring Tessa and is probably drowning in a puddle of self-pity. He really liked her and now Rani ruined it all."

Gideon led Sophie away from the staring people, "Look, you should calm down. I'll talk to Will, I promise okay?"

Sophie nodded mutely as Gideon walked her to the parking lot and opened the door for her to his car.

"I'm driving you home. You look tired."

Sophie nodded again as he shut the door.

She snuggled up against the seat and looked at Gideon through drooping eyelids. She could make out his muscled arms, resting on the wheel. He was wearing a white t-shirt which stood out against the rainy gray sky.

His radio was on and Sophie could make out the words coming from the radio. Lana Del Rey. Her favorite song was on, Black Beauty. Sophie smiled softly, letting all her worries of college, missing sketchbooks, Will and Tessa, and mean step-sisters drift away.

Instead she listened to Lana's soulful voice. And when she fell asleep, she dreamed she was stuck in a castle, trying to break free from chain that bound her to a wall. She kept trying to get to the pair of green eyes that looked like glass and sat staring at her across the room. She knew if she just reached them, the eyes would take her far away from the dreaded castle. And she could be free at last.

-Jem POV-

Jem had no idea why the black haired dude named Will hated him. One minute they were having a decent conversation and the next it was like Will thought he was Satan.

"Oh, so you play violin huh." Will said spitefully. "I bet all the girls just go crawling for that."

Jem shook his head, "Um, I've never actually had a girlfriend."

Will scoffed, "What? So you uh, you got your eye on anyone."

"Um, no?"

Cecily, Will's sister rolled her eyes, "What Will means to says is: Jem, do you know Tessa Gray?"

Tessa? Like the girl her worked with?

"Um, yeah. I work with her sometimes. What does Tessa have to do with any of this."

Will butted in. "Nothing." He gave Cecily a looked that said: I-will-kill-you-later.

Cecily sighed, "Will doesn't like you because he thinks Tessa likes you which is not true. No offense, you're a great guy but Tessa likes Will. He just can't accept that because Tessa's evil step-sister got a video of Tessa saying she likes you even though we know it was obviously staged since Sophie told me all about it. But Will still won't listen and now he's letting the girl of his dreams slip through his fingertips as he wallows in his stupid self-pity because he can't get the girl when it's so blatantly obvious that he had her all along."

Jem looked at Will. "Dude. You are really, really, really stupid."

Will's head shot up, "Excuse me?"

"Tessa and I have had many conversation at work. Usually about how much work sucks and I can tell, she's not into me. And if she's not into me, she obviously into you. Unless she into someone else. Like Gabriel Lightwood or something."

Jem kew he shouldn't have said that, but he had heard that Gabriel and Will hated each other so much and he wanted to trigger a reaction.

Will wrinkled his noise, "Please, if Tessa even ever remotely liked that gerbil, I would never have even considered her."

A brief look of pain flashed across Cecily's face and Jem wondered if he had said the right thing.

Will seemed to be thinking, "You know. You're right. I need to find Tessa."

Will ran out of the room screaming about true love and so meting about justice and whatever. Cecily looked baffled, "Seriously? If all he needed was a stern talking to and a couple of words from you, I would have introduced you guys 4 hours ago!"

**A/N Lana is my absolute favorite artist. My favorite songs are: Never Let Me Go, Black Beauty, Brooklyn Baby, This is What Makes Us Girls, Without You, Video Games, Radio, American, Serial Killer, Off to the Races, and a bunch of others. I'm just putting this here so if any of you are Lana fans you know which are my favorite and you can tell which are your favorites. And also if you want to become a Lana fan, then those are my recommendations. Seriously, they will break your heart. ALSO SHE JUST RELEASED HER NEW SINGLE AND OMG IT'S BEAUTIFUL! I CAN'T WAIT FOR HER NEW ALBUM OMGOMGOMGOMG!**

**On another note, I'm sorry this is so short. I still haven't updated It Felt Perfect. It is proving harder to write the chapter than I anticipated. And my A/N literally took up 3/4 of this chapter, but yeah. Sowwy :(**

**XOXO,**

**Flyinger**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, it's me. And I am back from sleepaway camp, in school, and ready to write. So yeah. I love everyone who reviewed and I also think this is going to be one of the last chapters there will be. I'm not writing past the middle of their senior year and this is not a complicated fic, it's actually pretty simple which is why it's going to a have a simple, happy ending like the fairytale it was based off of. Also, I just realized this, but I've been switching between spelling Rani, Raini and Rainee. Idk why, I just forget which one I used when I was writing it and I spell it whatever way works. Sorry. **

**3:30 **

**Will's POV**

Will ran out of the room, leaving Jem and Cecily behind, screaming something ridiculous of about true love and justice. He didn't really care what he was shouting, all he knew was he had to find Tessa. She wasn't in school which meant she must be at home. Will skidded through the hallways, winding in and out of students, occasionally bumping into one of them, causing their huge backpacks to pull them off balance and trip them up.

"Sorry!" Will shouted over his shoulder. He continued to sprint,

"William Herondale!" Will skidded to a stop at the sound of his name. Please not now, he needed to find Tessa and tell her how much he loved her. Wait...liked her….no. He more than liked her. He didn't love her. Not yet. But something close to that. Will groaned as he realized the person who called him was the teacher, , who also conveniently hated him.

"Now Mr Herondale, what did we say about running in the hallways last week?"

She talked to him as if he were a four year old, wagging her finger in his face as she referenced their little run-in last week when Will was running and the hallway and accidentally caused a 4 way accident of a janitor, a science student studying volcanoes who had been lugging a huge model one, a football linebacker dressed in full gear, and a lunch lady carrying baked goods. Let's just say things didn't end well for anyone standing in a 20 foot radius.

Mrs. Black looked at Will sternly over her glasses, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you detention Mr. Herondale."

Will opened his mouth to protest, "But Mrs. Black, I need to be somewhere,"

Mrs. Black cut him off, "Detention. Room 215. Be there in 5 minutes."

She wrote him a pink slip and sent him on his way, Will fuming from his annoyance as he made his way to room 215 and sat down on a desk, crossing his arms and watching the clock as the minutes ticked by.

Detention ended at 5:15 and he needed to find Tessa.

Maybe God was getting back at him for causing the closing of the math wing for a week, ruining that science student's volcano project, injuring the football team's linebacker, and turning all of the literary magazine's cookies into orange volcanic mush

Will groaned.

Karma sucked.

**Tessa's POV**

**12:15 P.M that morning**

_The only thing worse than having a shitty day, is having a shitty day without coffee, _Tessa thought as she ran her fingers lightly over her empty coffee mug. She had woken up that morning at noon looking like a total wreck. And the she decided to have coffee and found there was none.

And she missed school too. But that was because of Will and not wanting to face him. Actually this whole was because of Will. He was still not returning any of Tessa's calls and she was still freaking out. She hated Rainee with a burning passion.

Tessa wandered around the house, it was really rare that she actually got to enjoy the beautiful mansion because she was usually cleaning it or running around doing laundry and chores. Tessa sighed. Her life wasn't even that bad, there was just a lot of restrictions. Her step-mom wasn't mean, just indifferent. Her whole life had consisted of cleaning and taking orders from Rainee. Jessie had acted snobby for some of those years, but now she was back to being Tessa's friend. Her life had been so…..boring. Until she met Will. He made her feel like she could finally do something right. He made her life exciting and fun. He was even trying to help her escape Rainee and her step-mom by applying to Stanford!

Stanford….Shit! Tessa's eyes widened as she realized she had completely forgotten to start her early admission application that was due in….2 days! Two freaking days?

Tessa stared her planner in shock. Holy hell, she had to get started.

Tessa bolted to her computer in her room and logged onto the application site. She stared at the first question: Describe a problem you've solved or a problem you'd like to solve. It can be an intellectual challenge, a research query, an ethical dilemma-anything that is of personal importance, no matter the scale. Explain its significance to you and what steps you took or could be taken to identify a solution.

Tessa smiled. This was going to be so easy.

3 hours later….

Tessa reread her essay as she finished her 8 cup of tea that was acting as a substitute for coffee.

She was so proud. 647 awesome words in 3 hours. This was her future. This essay had to get her that scholarship.

Tessa looked blearily at the time. It was already 5. She needed to start her homework. Except...Shit. She had left some of her assignments at school. Tessa thought about not doing her homework, but knew she would get points off if she didn't. She would just have to go to school and hope Will didn't decide to stay after hours.

Tessa hurried down the stairs, grabbing her coat as she passed the dining room and saying a quick goodbye to Jessie, who was eating dinner and listening to some loud music through her headphones. She didn't see or hear Tessa. Tessa got in the car and started driving to school while listening to Fallout Boy, not caring when other drivers gave her dirty looks for having her music on too loud.

The school looked deserted when she finally pulled up in front of it. There were only 20 or so cars in the parking lot, which was a lot compared to the hundreds of kids that attended.

Tessa pulled her car, technically Jessie's car, into a parking space. She unlocked her door and walked into school, hoping to God no one would see her.

No such luck though. She had just managed to make it to her locker unseen when,

"Theresa Gray, what a surprise to see you!"

Tessa whipped around and groaned.

"Mortmain." Tessa bit her lip and looked around. The whole hallway was deserted except for her and Mortmain. Shit.

Mortmain tsked, shaking his head, "You should call me Alex. That's my first name. Nice jammie's by the way, very….pleasing."

Mortmain raked his greedy eyes up and down Tessa's cotton shorts, tank top, and loose ankle sweater that she totally forgot she was wearing. She was also conveniently wearing knee-high combat boots that did not pull together her outfit very well. She looked like a hooker.

She shivered as she imagined what must be going on inside Mortmain's head.

"Look, Mortmain," Tess tried for the sweet approach. "I'm really, really sick right now." She faked a cough. "I'm here to get my books for my homework and I would really, really appreciate it if you moved."

She smiled sweetly. Mortmain stared at her in amusement. Tessa faked another cough.

"Please?"

Mortmain grinned and flicked back a strand of his greasy brown hair.

"I don't think so. I think since it's just you and me, we could spend some quality time together. There's tens of empty classrooms to choose from and a girl like you doesn't drop by school dressed like you are all the time."

Tess felt her heart beat pound and her eyes widened. She was beginning to get genuinely scared. Mortmain was a big guy. Standing at 6 foot 1, he was easily 50 pounds heavier than she was and 5 times as strong. Maybe if she kicked him in the balls... Mortmain opened his mouth to say something else when he was interrupted by a voice coming from a few feet away.

"Mortmain, step away from the lady!" Tessa gasped. She knew that voice. Apparently, so did Mortmain, as he turned to face the face of the voice.

"William Herondale."

Never had Tessa been so happy to see Will in her life.

"Mortmain," Will said evenly, "I suggest you back away from Miss. Gray very slowly or you'll have me to deal with."

Mortmain sneered, "Please, I could take you on any day."

Will raise his eyebrows, a smirk coming onto his face.

"Really? Do you want to find out? Because I swear, if you come anywhere near Tessa again, I will _end _you."

Mortmain stared at Will for a long moment, looking him up and down. He took in Will's height advantage (2 inches). He took in Will's larger frame compared to his scrawnier one. Fear dawned in his eyes when he realized he would lose badly if he challenged Will.

Mortmain took off sprinting in the opposite direction.

Tessa snorted. What a coward. Then she remembered Will was there.

She turned to face him, getting ready to blurt some weird excuse as to why she wasn't in school.

But when she saw his face, she couldn't speak. They stood still, staring at each other for what seemed like forever until Will just grinned widely and said, "Nice jammies."

Tessa rolled her eyes and broke out into a smile.

**Sorry this is short. School is really hard on me. I'll try and update sooner, but no promises.**

**Love you all.**

**XOXO,**

**Flyinger**


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys. I'm back. Sorry it's been a while. I'm exhausted. Happy Thanksgiving and holidays. I have a couple announcements that I'm really sorry about but please hear me out:

1\. I am putting It Felt Perfect on HIATUS. Sorry but I feel like my writing is not where I want it to be and I don't have enough time.

2\. This is going to be the second to last chapter I write for this story. It's almost finished. And I have so many ideas for stories. Like I was going to start the Lemma one but that isn't gonna happen bc of time issues.

3\. I'm pretty sure that after I finish this fic I'll either start a Jelsa one or a Disney High one and just concentrate on that one. Like only that one bc like I said, not enough time. I would go back to It felt perfect but I feel like now I've written it and it's just dragging and I need a new project to get me excited to write again.

I love you guys you have been so supportive and you have all waited so long for this. I'm sorry that you had to but I am a freshman in high school and this story is not really my first priority. But here's the chapter.

P.S Also I'm sorry but for some reason none of my A/Ns are coming out in bold. At least not while I'm saving them. It's making me really frustrated but whatever.

Tessa POV:

"I knew it wasn't true. The second I heard it I was like, nah that is not true. Jem isn't Tessa's type-"

"Please, you didn't even know who Jem was and you sulked around like a teenage girl for a day so don't even act like you knew it was a trick." Cecily rolled her eyes as Will glared at her. Tessa sighed as she leaned against the locker. Everything was back to normal. Will had driven her home from school yesterday after her little run in with Mortmain. They had laughed the whole thing off. Now everything was fine. Well better than fine. Tessa couldn't help but feel that ever since yesterday night something had changed between Will and her. Like there was some unspoken agreement that she couldn't figure out what it was.

"Tess? Tess are you in there?" Tessa straightened up from her sloughing position.

"Sorry, what?"

Cecily rolled her eyes, "I said, have you seen Sophie? I have something important to tell her."

Tessa shook her head, "Um no. Sorry. She might be in the arts hallway?"

Cecily frowned, "Hm, I'll go check. See you later dudes." Cecily walked away, swinging her hips and attracting the stares of every guy in a 30 foot radius.

Will tried to glare at all of them and failed. Tessa giggled at his not-so-scary expression.

"So...I sent in my Stanford application yesterday." Tessa said casually.

Will's eyes widened, "What? Wow that's great. I'm sent mine in two days ago. Cecily had to press the send button for me because I was too scared to."

Tessa laughed. She could totally imagine that scene unraveling before her eyes.

Will's face darkened, "So how is Rainee? Is she going to bother us?"

Tessa's smile widened even more. "Um, don't worry about it. I took care of it."

FLASHBACK

Rainee stormed into Tessa's room, startling her and making her fall off her bed.

"You are fucking kidding me. Why was Will Herondale's car parked outside just a few minutes ago?" Rainee looked like she wanted to throw something. Tessa shrugged. "Will drove me home from the school."

Rainee's face turned from green to yellow to pink and finally to red. "WHAT? You better stay away from him or I'll….I'll…." Tessa got up from the floor and stood so she was face to face with Rainee. "You'll what?"

Rainee looked confused. "Um, I'll." She paused.

Tessa took this moment to speak, "Listen Rainee. I don't want to be mean but you aren't giving me a choice. I can be with Will if I want to. I can be friend with him or be whatever I want with him. And you aren't going to stop me. And you wanna know why? Remember that time you got so drunk at that Halloween party that you stripped and gave Mortmain a lap dance, danced on all the tables, and threw up all over Mike Wilensky's shoes? Well I have pictures and I'll send them out to every single college you apply to if you even think about getting in the way of my future. I'm sure they'll absolutely love it when they open up the envelope and see you and Mortmain grinding on a pool table." Tessa watched as Rainee's eyes turned into saucer disks and brimmed with disgust and horror.

Tessa felt awfully guilty about threatening Rainee but it was something that needed to be done.

END OF FLASHBACK.

Will looked surprised. "Okay good then."

Tessa nodded, "So...to class?"

Will held out an arm for her to grab on to, "To class."

Sophie stared up at the ceiling in the art room from where she was lying on the ground. Her head was spinning and she couldn't breath.

"That can' be true." Sophie choked on the words and tears spilled out onto her cheeks, running down into her hair. Gideon, who was kneeling next to her, leaned over and wiped them with with thumb.

"I'm sorry. I really am."

Sophie gave a little sob. "What am I going to tell Cecily? And Will? And Tessa?"

Gideon shook his head, "It wasn't his fault. It was all his friend's fault. And they can't blame you. Your father is dead and you were hurt by the accident just as much as they were." Sophie grabbed Gideon's hand and held it loosely in hers. Gideon leaned down and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"I promise that everything will be all right. You just need to tell them. Or they'll find out later and it'll be even worse."

Sophie nodded. She still couldn't believe anything he was saying.

"I understand."

Gideon helped her to her feet and walked her to the art room sink, rubbing her back as she washed her tear stained face away.

Sophie sniffled and tried to look happy. She gave a half hearted smile in Gideon's direction.

"OH Sophie." A singsong voice lulled into the room. "Sophie where aaaarrrreee you?" Sophie squealed in horror. Before she had a chance to hide or brace herself, Cecily walked into the room. "Hey there you are! I have some amazing news. Like you're gonna love me so much after this. Seriously. So so much." Sophie's eyes widened. "Oh, really?" Her voice came out high pitched and squeaky. Gideon looked at her concerned. "Maybe you should leave?" Sophie said to him quietly. She wanted it to be just the two of them when she told Cecily.

Gideon bit his lip, looking as if he wanted to say no. "Um, yeah sure." He walked towards the door, giving Sophie one last concerned look before exiting.

Cecily jumped straight in, "So Mrs. Branwell was actually supposed to call you about this but she wants me to tell you personally because it's just so exciting!" Cecily jumped up and down and clapped her hands.

"Um, Cecily." Sophie took a deep breath.

Cecily squealed, not hearing Sophie. "It's so great. Like I'm so happy for you."

"Cecily,"

"I totally did this for you because I love you, like, so much. You deserve this."

"CECILY!"

Cecily stopped rambling and looked at Sophie with a hurt expression. "What? Don't you want to know what my news is?"

Sophie sighed, knowing Cecily was not going to let it go.

"Yeah, of course I do."

Cecily smiled, " Well then. So you know how your sketchbook went missing?"

Sophie frowned, where was this going?

"Um yeah? What about it?"  
"Well that was me. I stole it and gave it to Mrs. Branwell and she loved it and decided to give it to Parsons Fashion School in New York and they loved it and offered you a full 4 year scholarship to you if you complete the portfolio entrance task they give you. And your whole thing with Vogue or whatever that you have going on will be resumed right after college. She already talked to them for you. They said you can still work for them on weekends and they'll probably give you a full time job after you graduate."

Sophie's eyes widened and she forgot all about what she was supposed to tell Cecily.

"What? Parsons? Seriously? But, wow. That's. That's great." Sophie laughed nervously. Parsons had always been her dream school.

"So, what do I need to do to get in?"

Cecily smiled, "Oh that. You have to take old clothes and create new ones from the old ones and create a personalized wardrobe for someone. Shouldn't be too hard right? I mean you've done way more challenging stuff."

Sophie nodded, "Yeah I guess. I shouldn't be too hard."

Cecily nodded. "Yeah. Mrs. Branwell wants to meet with you today after school to go over the details. Anyway I gotta go."

Sophie blinked her surprise away and cried out, "Wait!"

Cecily turned, "Yeah what?"

Sophie hadn't planned out what she was going to say.

"Oh, um. Well I."

Cecily looked at her expectantly.

"I have to tell you something." Sophie said feeling as if she were going to throw up.

"Oh sure. Hey, are you feeling okay? You look like you're about to throw some chunks." Cecily looked at Sophie in a concerned manner.

Sophie just nodded, "Yeah...yeah. I'm fine. Just great." She gave an unnatural high-pitched giggle.

Cecily nodded slowly, "Rriigghhtt." She drew out the word like she didn't believe Sophie.

Sophie just took a deep breath and sighed, "You might want to sit down."

Cecily's eyebrows rose. "What is this about? Is it really that serious? Is it bad? What is it? You're killing me here. Did you have sex with Gideon? OH MY GOD!" Cecily's voice dropped to a whisper. "Are you pregnant? Is Gideon the dad?"

She reached over to lay a hand on Sophie's stomach.

Sophie slapped her hand away.

"What! No, why would you-I didn't-we didn't-I can't believe-" She shut her eyes and grimaced.

"We did not have sex. That is definitely not what this is about."

Cecily looked disappointed. "Oh."

Sophie bit her lip.

"What I want to tell you. Something you should know because if I don't tell you the guilt would eat me alive."

Sophie paused, unsure of what to say next.

Cecily raised an eyebrow skeptically, probably wondering where the hell the conversation was going.

Sophie still hadn't continued and Cecily rolled her eyes in amusement.

"Yes? Are you actually going to tell me what I should know so that the guilt doesn't eat you alive?"

Sophie groaned.

"Mydad'sdrunkfriendsortamaybekindaranyoursisteroverbyaccidentandnowthey'realldeadandI'mreallysorryandIcan'tdealwiththisandpleasedon'thatemeanddoyouthinkyoucouldtellWillformebecauseIthinkhemightkillmeandIdon'twannadie."

Cecily took a couple seconds to process Sophie's words before she finally got what Sophie was talking about. All the amusement drained from her face and her eyes lost their brightness.

"Oh." She said quietly.

"Oh. That."

Sophie shook her head.

"What do you mean by 'Oh. That?'"

Cecily looked a bit guilty.

"I thought you knew?"

Sophie shook her head.

"Knew what?"

"Knew. That the girl that got run over was Ella. I knew it was your dad. Wait...so you didn't know it was Ella?"

Sophie felt dizzy all of a sudden.

"No. I just found out like 10 minutes ago. Wait so you knew and you didn't tell me?"

"Well I thought you knew."

"But," Sophie searched for the right words, "Why don't you hate me?"

Cecily looked at her confused. Sophie noticed that her eyes were brimming with tears. "Why would I hate you? Your dad tried to save Ella and died too. Isn't that enough pain for one person? I know what it's like to loose someone close to you. I lost my whole family that night. I lost Ella to death, my Dad to gambling, my mother to drinking, and my brother to I don't even know what. Everyone died that night and no one blames you. Will still blames himself and I blamed my parents for the longest time. Why would anyone blame you?"

As Cecily talked, fresh tears made their way down her cheeks and dripped off her chin.

She didn't have any expression. She just stared into the distance as if she were reliving the moment of her sister's death wand watching the scene unfold before her eyes. Sophie could almost hear it too. She hadn't been there but she could still imagine the drunken voices fighting over control of the wheel then a huge crash as they collided with the tree and someone screaming. She shivered and shook herself out of her morbid dream.

Cecily was still. Her crying had stopped and she was still looking into the distance.

Sophie let her.

Finally after a couple of minutes, Cecily turned to face Sophie, sighing softly.

"I wanted to hate you instead of my parents and I tried to talk to you about it. Will knew too but he was too busy blaming himself to hate you. Every time I thought I would confront you about it I saw you at school and you looked so sad. You always wore black just like Will and I did for a year. I couldn't do it. I couldn't blame you when you were in mourning too. No one else at school noticed. Tons of car crashes happen every year. Especially in a town as big as this one. Our sister's death went almost unnoticed by most of the school. Then a year passed. Will and I stopped wearing black but you continued to. That's when I realized that you had lost of vital part of your life that night too. So I let it go and I forgot about it. I try not to think about the accident at all. Sometimes I pretend she's at boarding school and she's just taking a long vacation from the family."

Sophie nodded.

"I do that sometimes too. I pretend he's on a long business trip."

Cecily smiled and took both of Sophie's hands in her own.

"You're more like me than I thought. Look. You did the right thing telling me. Even if I already knew. You didn't know and now that you do let's not let this get in the way of our friendship. Let's put this behind us, okay?"

Cecily smiled. Her eyes and cheeks were red from crying and so was her nose. Her hair was tucked behind her ears that were also tinged with red. Everything else about her was all pale. She looked like someone who had been stuck in the cold.

Of course she was still insanely beautiful. Sophie didn't know how she pulled it off.

Sophie nodded to Cecily and Cecily took a deep relieved sigh.

"So glad we had this conversation. And please, could you not mention this to Will? He already knows and he gets sad whenever Ella is mentioned."

Sophie nodded. "Of course I won't bring it up."

Cecily smiled. "Good. Well that was very depressing. Let's change the topic shall we? What are you going to do for your entrance portfolio?"

Sophie frowned. "I don't know..." Sophie's mind went reeling, thinking about all the things she could do.

"Oh!" She said suddenly.

Cecily jumped. "What is it? Do you have an idea?"

Sophie nodded. "I have to take old clothes and turn them into new clothes while creating a personalized wardrobe, right?" Cecily nodded. "Yep, sounds about right."

Sophie took out her phone and started typing out a message to Tessa. "I have to see if Tessa still has those clothes that we got her that she never wears."

Cecily gasped. "You're thinking what I'm thinking aren't you?"

Sophie nodded. "Probably."

Cecily squealed. "Okay then! This is going to be so cool. You have to show me the finishing product."

Sophie laughed, feeling happy and content. Cecily wasn't mad and she now had an amazing opportunity.

"Of course. And Cecily," Sophie wrapped her arms around Cecily's neck.

"Thank you."

-Will's POV-

It was lunch and Will was very suspicious.

Cecily wasn't there.

She hadn't been there for the past week.

Where the hell did she go during lunch hour?

She was leaving him all alone. Well, not all alone. He had Tessa and usually he'd be happy to have alone time with her but this was getting out of hand.

Will frowned into his pasta.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" Will looked up to see Jem's silver hair blaring in his face. He had his hand resting on the back of the chair across from Will.

Will looked at Tessa who was sitting next to him for approval. She shrugged.

Will looked back at Jem. "Yeah sure."

Jem nodded his thanks and sat down into the seat, unwrapping him sandwich.

"Thank you for your kindness and generosity. It's an honor to sit with you Mr. Herondale and Ms. Gray." He said this in the way he said most things. Proper, smooth, and in an english accent.

Tessa stared at him dumbfounded, her yogurt covered spoon halfway to her mouth.

"Um," She cleared her throat and took a moment to collect herself, "It was our pleasure ." Tessa looked like she was very nervous. She paused, "Um... Wast thoust day to thy liking ?" Will kicked her under the table.

Tessa loked at him with wide eyes.

'too much?' she mouthed at him.

Will nodded.

Jem looked pleased though.

"I like you." He seemed surprised.

"Tessa smiled happily. "Thanks!"

Will frowned.

"Whoa. Hold up here. Don't you guys work together? Don't you know each other?"

"Yeah, of course we do. We talk all the time at work." Jem said casually, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

Will threw his hands in the air and stood up.

"I'm done. Just done with you two." He said dramatically. "I'm going to find Cecily." He started to walk off before he realized he wanted some company. He sighed in defeat.

"So...are you coming?"

Tessa and Jem looked at each other before shrugging and pushing back their chairs.

All three of them walked through the halls, trying to find Cecily. Jem and Tessa made polite conversation while Will became more and more desperate.

After a full half an hour of searching for Cecily and only 5 minutes till the bell rang and signaled the end of lunch, Will finally gave up.

They had searched all the classrooms, all the hallways, everywhere.

He threw himself against the janitor's closet door and groaned.

He was going to kill Cecily. Knowing her she was probably sneaking off campus or something.

Jem and Tessa looked at Will, eyebrows raised.

Will sighed and grabbed onto the knob to help himself up.

The knob twisted in his grip and the door fell open from all his weight to reveal-

"Oh my." Jem said in a hushed tone.

Will, who was still trying still getting onto his feet and hadn't seen what was going on in the closet looked at Jem.

"What?"

He took in Jem's shocked face and Tessa I-am-scarred-for-life expression and turned in the direction they were looking in.

There Cecily and Gabriel Lightwood were, making out in a janitor's closet. Cecily had her legs wrapped around Gabriel's torso and she was backed up against a metal shelf of paint.

Will's eyes widened to the size of saucers and his face drained of color.

"WHAT!"

Cecily and Gabriel broke apart.

Gabriel's eyes filled with genuine fear when he saw Will's livid face. Even if he was still a food 3 inches taller.

Cecily looked a Tessa and gave a look that said please-don't-let-him-kill-my-secret-boyfriend.

Tessa shook her head. She would try but there was nothing she could really do in this situation.

Shit was about to go down.

"You have to be fucking kidding me."

Will punched Gabriel's face again. Gabriel winced and her neck snapped to the right, but her didn't cried out. He clenched his jaw and took it all in silence. Tessa had tried to stop him and even put herself in the way of Will's fist but he had gone around her. Now she was watching the whole situation unfold and trying to reason with Will with words. Cecily was kicking and screaming and was being held back by Jem.

"You are never," slap "ever," punch in the stomach, "EVER," slap on the other cheek. "going to touch her in that way again." Will hissed through his teeth.

Tessa put a hand on Will's arm. "Come on Will. don't you think that's enough. Please. Don't do this. They obviously like each other."

"He's using her to get back at me. Don't you see?"

Tessa pleaded, "Please. Will"

Will turned to Tessa at his name and his eyes softened a little. He was still mad though. His mouth was clenched and his face hardened when he said in a calm, dead voice, "I'll never accept him. Never."

Cecily stopped trying to break free. Instead she just stared at Will for a couple seconds before her face crumpled and she broke down in tears.

Will looked shocked at her tears.

"Why are you doing this to me? You don't know him like I do? You're blaming him over something that happened years ago. Why are you ruining everything that's important to me? You always do that. You always ruin everything I care about. Ever since Ella it's like you don't even care about the things that make me happy. I love him and you act like I'm the worst person to ever live. You know, I lost two siblings the night Ella died. Because now you're just a monster. Why can't you just accept the person I might actually want to spend the rest of my life with?" Cecily stood there, tears running down her face and hiccuping every couple seconds. Jem had stopped trying to restrain her and her arms hung at her sides. She was crying like a child in need a parent and Tessa wrapped her arms around Cecily and drew her in.

Will hadn't moved from where he was standing. He still looked shocked and there was a twinge of regret and guilt. Tessa knew he was going to make things right. He had to or Cecily might never speak to him again.

Will inhaled sharply, his hair was ruffled from beating Gabriel up and he looked like an utter madman.

He approached Tessa and Cecily. Tessa looked at Will and an understanding passed between them. Tessa knew what Will would do.

She let go of her, needing to pry off Cecily's hands off from around her neck.

Cecily looked up at Will. Her expression was pleading.

"Do you really love him?" He said. He couldn't seem to clench on to the idea that his sister, his baby sister could actually be in love. She wasn't supposed to know anything about love. She was a teenager. But here she was, crying over him. Cecily never cried over anyone except family.

Cecily nodded meekly. "Yes, I think I do."

Will took Cecily's hand wordlessly and walked her over to where Gabriel was standing quietly.

He looked pained as if seeing Cecily cry was hard for him.

Tessa smiled slightly. Good, she thought. It means Gabriel truly cares for her and isn't just using her.

He took one of Gabriel's hand. Gabriel jerked when they made skin-to-skin contact but didn't pull away.

Slowly, Will placed their hands together so they were entwined.

"I think," He said slowly and quietly, "I can live with this."

Cecily sniffled and smiled softly at Will before collapsing into Gabriel's arms.

Will made a face and turned away to face Tessa.

Tessa threw her arms around him and kissed him cheek. He deserved it.

Will blushed and mumbled something under his breath and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What was that?" Tessa asked.

"Nothing." Will said. He buried his face into her hair and breathed in her shampoo.

He had said "If I had known you'd do that, I would have done it sooner." But Tessa didn't need to know that.

A/N the next chapter is going to be a couple months into the future. So basically the end of senior year. It's going to be sort of like an epilogue and Wessa is finally going to become official. This chapter was mainly for wrapping up any loose ends and the next chapter is going to bring it all together. I might post tonight again if I write into the night but maybe not.


	20. Chapter 20

**Final chapter is here! This has been an amazing ride and I'm glad you all came along for it!**

**It makes me sad to say goodbye to this story but it was going to happen one way or another. You all have been all supportive and I love you for that. :)**

**Here's the last chapter.**

**A Couple months later:**

**Tessa POV:**

December 16. It was here. It was here. Acceptance day. The day all the letters for the early decision applicants came in the mail. Tessa was freaking out. It was 6:00 am in the morning and she couldn't even breath. Tessa jumped out of bed. She hadn't gotten any sleep the day before. She ran (still in pajamas) downstairs and out into the driveway. Running frantically to the mailbox she wrenched it open and dug her hand into a pile of mail.

"Vogue magazine. That's Jessie's...botox injections that's step-mother's, bills, bills, electric company advertisement...no...no...no..." She flipped through the huge pile of mail until she finally found it at the very bottom.

Tessa gulped.

It was so skinny.

She knew what skinny letters meant.

But they didn't always mean that, sometimes skinny letters were good too.

Tessa dropped all the other mail and tore open the envelope.

_Dear Ms. Gray,_

_We are pleased to say that we at Stanford University have accepted your application for the full four year under graduation scholarship and we hope you will be a student next year at our school. It gives us the utmost pleasure..._

Tessa screamed

-X-

"OHMYGOD DID YOU GET IT!? DID YOU? DID YOU? DIDYADIDYADIDYA?" Jessie and Sophie came careening around the corner of a school corridor. Tessa had left home early to tell her english teacher and hadn't gotten a chance to tell Jessie.

"YES!" Tessa launched into Jessie's and Sophie's arms and jumped up and down squealing.

"This is amazing! Sophie is going to Parsons and You're going to Stanford!" Jessie exclaimed, clapping her hands.

Sophie had taken all of Tessa's clothes and made them into these amazing pieces. Parsons loved it so much they decided to use some of them in their winter display.

Sophie was over the moon about it.

Jessie was applying to colleges in England. She was doing really well and Tessa knew she would be fine.

Everything was finally coming together.

Tessa needed to find Will.

They had become closer over the past few months and Tessa knew she should tell him ASAP about Stanford. He probably got his letter in the mail too.

Tessa let go of Sophie and Jessie and ran down the hallway shouting about how she needed to find Will.

They just stood there, grinning like idiots where she left them.

-X-

Sophie's POV.

If someone had told Sophie that she'd be in a deserted corridor making out with Gideon Lightwood 3 months ago, she would've have told them to fuck off.

Now, she would've just shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

Gideon looked sheepish as the bell rang, signaling the school day starting and Sophie groaned.

"Come on. We gotta go." Gideon smiled down at her and entwined their fingers. They made their way to the art room. People didn't stare as they walked past. Everyone was used to it. They'd been dating for 3 weeks now.

Gideon was planning on going to NYU and it was a perfect setup for both of them.

Sophie put in her earbuds, making Gideon smile. She still sang when she drew.

-X-

Tessa's POV

Tessa practically ran to lunch. She hadn't found Will before first period and she had to wait 3 hours to tell him. 3 HOURS!

"WILL! Willwillwillwillwillwillwill!" Tessa ran into the lunchroom where everyone was.

Will, who was just about to sit with Cecily, Gabriel, Jessie, Gideon, Jem, and Sophie, stood up.

"YOU GOT IT?" He ran to Tessa grinning.

Tessa nodded, grinning like mad.

Cecily gasped, "Oh my god. I think they're finally going to kiss."

Sophie snorted. "Like that'll happen."

It didn't happen.

What Will did was better.

He got down on one knee.

Cecily squealed and stood up too.

The whole cafeteria was quiet.

"OH MY GOD WILL YOU ARE TOO YOUNG TO GET MARRIED. IF YOU PULL OUT A RING I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Cecily yelled looking horrified and scared.

Will groaned and looked around, waving one hand in the air in frustration.

"Cecily, you ruined everything. I was just going to ask her to be my girlfriend. ARGH!"

Cecily's mouth dropped open.

So did Tessa's.

Tessa clapped her hands over her mouth.

Will looked back around and seemed to realize he just told her what he was going to say.

Tessa made a high-pitched voice in the back of her throat.

He looked with an embarrassed expression. "Is that a yes?"

Tessa laughed. "Well you have to ask first." She said, eyes sparkling with laughter.

Will grinned boyishly.

"Tess, ever since I met you I have liked you so much because you are independent, strong, beautiful, you like books, and you don't fall for any of my charms."

The last part wasn't true but Tessa let it slide.

"Even though you hate chocolate, which may be a red flag for me, I am ignoring the red flag. Because I think you're the girl for me. And because I'm going to Stanford too, I think this makes us even more compatible. Which Is why I want you, Theresa Gray, Tess, to be my girlfriend? Also, I really, really, really want to kiss you right now and I think you should let me."

The whole cafeteria made an aww-ing noise.

Tessa pulled Will up by his hands and wrapped her arms around his neck. Will placed his hands on her waist and Tessa arched back slightly. It was coming. She could feel it.

"So are you going to let me?" Will asked.

He was so close that she could see the light blue flecks in the darker blue color of his eyes. She could see every eyelash.

Tessa shook her head. She was not going to let him kiss her.

Instead she kissed him.


End file.
